El guerrero del futuro Son Gohan
by gokublack12
Summary: Gohan que había sido derrotado por los androides 17 y 18, este estaba a punto de morir cuando fue absorbido por un extraño agujero que lo mandaría a un universo diferente donde habitan ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios y humanos. GohanxSerafall
1. La llegada del guerrero del futuro

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 1.- La llegada del guerrero del futuro a la ciudad Kuoh.

Universo 7 Planeta tierra, Futuro de Trunks.

Gohan y Trunks se habían enfrentado a los androides con anterioridad haciendo que esto causara la pérdida de un brazo de Gohan.

Ambos se encontraron en el desierto cuando vieron una explosión a lo lejos.

Trunks: La ciudad está siendo atacada.

Gohan: Esos malditos androides finalmente llegaron a esta capital-este se empezó a enfadar para después transformarse en super saiyayin.

Trunks: Aun así no podrás contra ellos-este miraba a su mentor.

Gohan: Trunks quédate aquí, esto puede ser muy peligroso ¿está claro?-este miraba fijamente a Trunks.

Trunks: No quiero si tú vas a ir yo te acompañaré, ya tengo las fuerzas suficientes para poder pelear.

Gohan: Reacciona te dije que no subestimaras los poderes de los androides.

Trunks: Gohan te prometo que ya no te estorbaré yo quiero pelear a tu lado por favor déjame ayudarte.

Trunks estaba decidido de que quería ayudar a su maestro.

Gohan: Muy bien sé cómo te sientes ¿estás listo Trunks?

Trunks: Sí-este afirmo con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad.

Gohan aprovechó eso para darle un golpe en la nuca que lo dejaría inconsciente.

Gohan: Trunks, tu eres la única esperanza, si llegas a perder la vida ya no habrá guerreros que defiendan este planeta, dentro de unos años probablemente tú serás el último guerrero que sea capaz de derrotar a esos androides-este lo pensaba mientras veía a Trunks tirado en el suelo.

Se escuchó otra explosión causada por los androides.

Con los androides.

Estos estaban destruyendo la ciudad.

N18: Ya deja eso N17 en este lugar ya no quedan seres humanos, vamos a otra parte, en la región norte aún quedan personas que asesinar y que están escondidas te lo puedo asegurar-esta observaba a su hermano.

N17: No te desesperes vamos a destruir esto con más calma o de lo contrario no sería divertido si acabamos con todos fácilmente-este disparo una ráfaga de ki.

N18: Pues deberías hacerlo con más entusiasmo, entonces vamos a jugar de nuevo ¿qué tal si nos matamos?-esta mató a un humano que se encontraba atrás de ella entre los escombros.

N17: JAA sí quizás sea buena idea.

En esos momentos llegó Gohan con una patada que mandó a volar a N17 contra unos escombros.

N17: Jajajaja 17 qué gracioso te ves jajajajaj.

N17: Esta ropa me gustaba mucho y ahora que la estropeaste me has hecho enfadar y como puedes ver nuestro cuerpo es demasiado frágil y ahora solo me quedan cuatro atuendos más, qué sorpresa me has dado Gohan aún sigues con vida-este le sonrió al saiyayin.

N18: Esta vez no te dejaremos escapar, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas y te mataré-esta se puso atrás de Gohan.

Gohan: Yo no moriré, no importa que mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo, mis deseos de pelear me levantarán porque son muy grandes y después de eso los derrotaré pase lo que pase.

Después de estas frases dichas por Gohan este elevó su poder para después los 2 androides se dirigieran a atacar a Gohan donde este con una sola mano intentaba hacerle frente a los androides protegiéndose con campos de energía y soltar puños y ráfagas de energía, mientras tanto los androides se dedicaban a perseguir a Gohan mientras este intentaba tomar distancia atacándolo en conjunto lográndole causa mucho daño, pero estos también eran golpeados por Gohan lográndoles causar un poco de daño.

En uno de esos ataques, Gohan quedó enfrente de los androides para después mirarse fijamente, Gohan mientras incrementaba su ki empezó a llover.

Los androides caminaban hacia Gohan para después mirarse entre ellos y voltear de nuevo a ver a Gohan, 18 se puso atrás de 17 para después empezar otro ataque en conjunto donde el saiyayin solo podía detener sus golpes, este logró ser derribado para después los androides tomar vuelo y empezar a lanzare varias ráfagas de ki creando humo.

Gohan: Ahhhh-este gritaba ya que sabía que su fin se acerba.

Pero justo en esos momentos debajo de Gohan se empezó a formar un hoyo negro que mientras los androides iban lanzando ráfagas de ki el agujero absorbía lentamente a Gohan hasta absorberlo por completo.

Después de que se disipara el humo los androides vieron que no estaba el cuerpo de Gohan así que pensaron que fue vaporizado con el ataque anterior, así estos se retiraron del lugar.

Universo desconocido. Planeta tierra.

En una ciudad se encontraba una peculiar escuela donde estudiaban no solo humanos si no también demonios.

Club del ocultimos.

Una chica de pelos rojos se encontraba tomando su café diario esta estaba a punto de irse cuando empieza a haber un gigantesco temblor que hizo temblar a todo el planeta tierra.

Rias: ¿Un temblor de esta magnitud? ¿Cómo es posible?-esta lo pensaba.

Pero fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga Akeno.

Akeno: Rias un portal se abrió en el cielo-esta entró a toda prisa.

En esos momentos Rias iba a responder pero fueron interrumpidas por un gigantesco poder que hizo que temblaran de miedo.

Rias: ¿De quién diablos es este poder monstruoso?-gritó la chica pelirroja.

Akeno: No lo sé pero debemos investigar.

Rias: Ve a por los otros miembros del club.

Akeno: Sí.

Después de que se reunieran todos en donde se había creado el portal, todos lo estaban mirando fijamente ya que sentían un enorme poder pero no salía nada.

Kiba: ¿Cree que salga algo de esa cosa presidenta?-preguntaba el único chico del club.

Rias: Lo más probable.

Koneko: ¿Qué haremos si esa presencia monstruosa es un enemigo?

Rias: De ser así moriremos luchando.

Akeno iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por algo que salió del portal y que se estrelló causando una gran explosión del tamaño de un barrio completo.

Rias: ¿Se cerró el portal?

Akeno: Pero ¿qué fue lo que lanzó el portal?

Después de caminar un rato se encontraron con un joven de casi su edad además de que tenía grandes heridas y su ropa estaba desecha pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que le faltaba un brazo.

Rias: ¿Ese sujeto cayó del portal?

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado esta nueva historia y nnos vemos hasta la siguiente.


	2. La lucha de Gohan

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 2.-La batalla de Gohan.

Todos estaban contemplando a Gohan ya que estaban impactados de que un portal lanzara a una persona con tal fuerza que causara una gran explosión.

Rias: Debemos acercarnos.

Akeno: Puede ser peligroso presidenta, ¿está segura?

Rias: Sí.

Después de que todos se hayan acercado, quedaron impresionados de ver que tenía un cuerpo tonificado, cosa que hiso sonrojar levemente a las chicas.

Kiba por otra parte fue a checar como se encontraba su cuerpo, pero fue su gran sorpresa al notar que seguía vivo.

Kiba: Presidenta, este sujeto sigue con vida.

Rias: Imposible ningún humano puede sobrevivir a ser lanzado con tal fuerza.

Esta se acercó al cuerpo y al empezarlo vio que su cuerpo tenía sangre humana y aparte otra sangre que ella no reconocía.

Rias: Debemos llevarlo al club.

Kiba: ¿Esta segura presidenta?

Rias: Sí, aparte en ese estado no podría hacerme nada, además quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas-esta le sonrió a su grupo.

Akeno: Esta bien presidenta.

Rias: Koneko llévalo por favor.

Koneko: Sí presidenta-esta se acercó al joven pero al cargarlo notó que era más pesado de lo normal aparte de sentir su cuerpo que es puro músculo cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

Después de un rato, ya habían llegado al club del ocultismo.

Rias: Déjalo en ese sillón Koneko.

Koneko solo asintió con la cabeza para después proseguir a dejarlo recostado en el sillón.

Rias: Ese sujeto no es humano chicos.

Todos se asombraron por las palabras dichas por su presidenta.

Kiba: ¿Qué quiere decir con que no es humano?

Rias: No lo sé, solo sé que la mitad de su sangre es humana, pero la otra mitad no la conozco.

Akeno: ¿Será ángel caído o ángel?

Rias: No, no es ninguna de esa, mejor esperemos a que despierte.

Koneko: ¿No lo piensa curar presidenta?

Rias: Se me olvidaba por completo-esta saco de uno de sus cajones una lágrima de fénix.

Akeno: ¿Pero eso no es sólo para emergencias?

Rias: Sí pero dado su condición se la daré para que se recupere más rápido.

Akeno: Bueno, está bien presidenta.

Universo de Trunks.

Trunks se levantó de golpe y empezó a buscar el ki de Gohan.

Trunks: No puedo sentir el ki de Gohan-este se fue volando.

Después de un rato volando vio un pequeño trozo del traje de combate de Gohan, este descendió para recogerlo y al concentrarse más para buscar su ki este notó que no estaba así que asumió que había muerto.

Trunks: No puede ser Gohan-san, Gohan-san.

Este repetía varias veces Gohan-san con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que ya no aguantó más y se enfureció.

Trunnks: Gohan-san Noooooooooo-este se apretaba sus manos gritando de furia. Ahhhhhhhhh-este siguió gritando hasta que su cabello empezó a tomar un tono dorado para momentos después ya haber despertado el super saiyayin.

Universo desconocido.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas desde que Rias trajo a Gohan al club y este poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

Gohan: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto?-pensaba el saiyayin.

Después de abrir bien los ojos notó que estaba de alguna manera curado y que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño salón, así que este decidió sentarse en el sillón para después notar que no estaba destruido.

Gohan: ¿Por qué no está destruido? ¿Acaso los androides no han llegado a esta capital todavía?

Este empezó a buscar el ki de Trunks y logró notar que no estaba.

Gohan: ¿No puede ser acaso los androides lo han matado?-este se paró del sillón.

Gohan: No, no puede ser posible.

Este iba a continuar pensando pero fue interrumpido por una voz de mujer que le decía.

Rias: Veo que ya despertaste.

Gohan inmediatamente volteó a verla.

Gohan: ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Dónde estoy?

Rias: Estas en la ciudad Kuoh.

Gohan: ¿Ciudad Kuoh? No he escuchado nada de una capital con ese nombre ¿qué rayos paso? lo último que recuerdo fue que los androides me ataban en conjunto con simultaneas ráfagas de ki-pensaba el saiyayin.

Rias: ¿Te sucede algo?-esta le preguntó al saiyayin ya que lo veía muy pensativo.

Gohan: No me ocurre nada por cierto ¿usted me curo?

Rias: Por supuesto.

Gohan: Muchas gracias por haberme curado pero tengo otras cosas que hacer así que si me disculpa.

Rias: No espera.

Gohan: ¿Qué sucede?

Rias: ¿Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas primero?

Gohan: ¿Con qué motivo?-este empezó a sospechar de ella ya que sentía una energía maligna.

Rias: Bueno veras te curé así que lo menos que podrías hacer sería contestar unas dudas que tengo.

Gohan: Si lo pones así está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

Rias: Ahora espera deja le voy a avisar a los demás-esta salió del club dejando sólo a Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Quién rayos es esa chica y por qué tiene una energía maligna?-este se empezó a concentrar más y vio que había más de ese tipo de energías en ese lugar. Si son malvados los destruiré-siguió pensando el saiyayin.

5 minutos después llegó nuevamente la chica que habló con Gohan pero acompañada de un joven, y otras 2 jovencitas una de cabello morado y otra de cabello blanco.

Rias: Hemos llegado perdón por la tardanza.

Gohan: ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

Akeno: ¿Directo al grano eh?-esta miraba con su típica al saiyayin.

Gohan: Es que tengo cosas que hacer por eso.

Rias: Bueno está bien primero dinos ¿qué eres?

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al saiyayin

Gohan ¿A qué te refieres con qué soy? Soy humano obviamente.

Rias: Sí lo se eres humano, pero siento otra raza que no es ninguna a la que yo conozco, eres mitad humano y mitad otra cosa.

Gohan: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Rias: Yo tengo una habilidad que me permite detectar que tipo de energía tienen las personas.

Gohan: Ya veo, pero no le pienso responder a alguien que tiene una energía maligna-este miro con seriedad a Rias.

Rias: ¿Cómo que energía maligna?

Gohan: No te hagas estúpida, tú y tus amigos más otras personas de alrededor tienen la misma energía maligna ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Kiba: Todavía de que te ayudamos le hablas así a mi presidenta ¿quién te crees que eres?-este sacó su espada en dirección al saiyayin.

Gohan: ¿Quieres pelear? Por qué no lo intentas tú tienes un poder insignificante que no se compara con nada al mío-este miro con una sonrisa burlona al chico.

Kiba: Lo dice el que tiene un solo brazo yo por lo menos tengo los dos.

Estas palabras hicieron enfadar al saiyayin.

Gohan: Ya veo entonces te enseñaré la diferencia de nuestros poderes.

Este en cuestión de segundos apareció delate del joven sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Gohan le metió un puñetazo en la cara al chico que lo mandó a volar fuera del club ya que rompió la pared acto seguido le soltó una patada en su estómago que le hizo escupir sangre.

Este lo iba a seguir atacando pero fue interrumpido por 2 ataque en conjunto y a voltear a ver quién había sido vio que eran las chicas de cabello morado y cabello rojo.

Gohan: Jum esto no es nada.

Rias: ¿No le hicimos daño?

Gohan: Las acabaré.

Este utilizó su velocidad para aparecer detrás de la chica de cabello morado y soltarle una ráfaga de aire que la mandó a volar para después soltarle una patada a la chica de al lado ya que esta le iba a pegar.

Koneko que estaba asechando por atrás vio una oportunidad y se lanzó a golpearle su cabeza, pero fue su sorpresa al ver que este ni se inmutó. Este la volteó a ver para después soltarle un puñetazo en el estómago que haría que cayera desmayada.

Este sintió que las 2 presencias de antes lo iban a atacar así que desapareció para después aparecer arriba de ellas.

Akeno: ¿Dónde está?

Gohan: Arriba de ustedes-este les lanzó una gigantesca esfera de ki que las mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo haciendo que se desmayaran.

Kiba lo ataco nuevamente con su espada pero el saiyayin solo lo evadió y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

Gohan: Nomas no los elimino aquí porque hay humanos-este se retiró del lugar a toda velocidad para después llegar a un parque y este se sentó para ponerse a pensar de lo que estaba pasando y de qué había pasado con los androides.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del inframundo.

Se encontraba una chica de 2 coletas caminando tristemente por el inframundo.

Sirzech que se encontraba cerca del lugar la vio deprimida así que decidió preguntarle que tenía.

Sirzech: ¿Qué te pasa Serafall?

Serafall: No nada, sólo acabo de terminar con mi pareja Sirzech-chan-esta quería llorar.

Sirzech: Cuanto lo siento Serafall si hay alguna manera en la que pueda ayudar.

Serafall: No gracias Sirzech-chan solo iré al mundo humano un rato.

Sirzech: Vale con cuidado.

Serafall se fue utilizando un círculo mágico para después aparecer en un parque.

Serafall: Este lugar me vendría bien un rato.

Después de observar a su alrededor vio en una banca a un joven que se veía triste y además de que su ropa estaba desgastada así que esta inmediatamente fue hacia él para ver que le pasaba y al llegar notó que le faltaba un brazo así que…

Serafall: Oye estás bien, necesitas ayuda-esta miró con preocupación al joven sentado.

Gohan: ¿Eh?-este se le quedó mirando a la chica ya que notó una energía superior a la de los que acababa de enfrentar y de que era similar la energía pero de alguna manera sintió que su corazón era puro además de que se veía triste.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

También en esta historia le inventé una pareja a Serafall para que sea más entretenido, espero les haya gustado esa idea además de que en el siguiente capítulo explicaré por qué Gohan sintió que el corazón de Serafall era puro a pesar de su energía maligna.


	3. Gohan y Serafall

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 3.-Serafall y Gohan.

Gohan se había enfrentado al grupo de Rias derrotándolos fácilmente, pero cuando este estaba sentado fue interrumpido por una bella chica que por alguna razón tenía energía maligna pero corazón puro.

Serafall: ¿Estas bien?-esta miró con preocupación al saiyayin.

Gohan: ¿Eh? Así claro gracias.

Serafall: No, no lo estás te falta un brazo y tu ropa esta deshecha.

Gohan: Por eso no te preocupes ya me acostumbre.

Serafall: Por favor déjame ayudarte-esta miraba con más preocupación al saiyayin.

Gohan: ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a un extraño como yo?-pregunto curioso el saiyayin.

Serafall: Es que me gusta ayudar siempre que puedo a las personas, así que por favor déjame ayudarte.

Gohan: Esta chica es como yo, ayuda a los que necesita pero-pensó el saiyayin. Bueno está bien te deja´re ayudarme-respondió este.

Serafall: Gracias, bueno ahora vamos a.

Esta iba a terminar su frase pero fue interrumpida por Gohan.

Gohan: Espera ¿podemos hablar por favor?

Serafall: Ah claro que sí-esta se sentó al lado de Gohan. Espero no te importe que me siente a tu lado-respondió la chica.

Gohan: No adelante.

Serafall: ¿Y de qué querías hablar?

Gohan: Bueno puede que te suene algo loco y no sé si me creas-este miró con seriedad a la chica.

Serafall: ¿Por qué? Haber dime.

Gohan: Yo tengo una habilidad que me permite detectar el tipo de energía al igual que tengo la habilidad de ver si los corazones de las personas son buenas o malas.

Serafall: ¿Y por qué me lo dices?

Gohan: Porque siento en ti una energía maligna, pero tienes un corazón puro.

Serafall: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-esta miró con asombro al saiyayin ya que no se esperaba esas palabras.

Gohan: Es que hace unos momentos me enfrenté a unos tipos con la misma energía que tú solo que más débil, pero el corazón de una de esas personas era avariciosa.

Serafall: ¿A quiénes te enfrentaste?-esta miró con seriedad al saiyayin.

Gohan: No lo sé pero solo sé que tenían una energía maligna.

Serafall: ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Gohan: Sí por favor, a cambio yo te digo de dónde vengo.

Serafall: ¿No eres de aquí?-esta preguntó con curiosidad.

Gohan: No es algo difícil de explicar pero primero quisiera que me explicaras sobre esas energías malignas si no te importa.

Serafall: No, claro que no-esta negó con su cabeza.

Serafall le empezó a relatar a Gohan que posiblemente a los chicos con los que se enfrentó eran demonios ya que ella también era uno, también le empezó a explicar que en ese lugar habitaban ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, también le explico de la gran guerra que hubo hace tiempo y de cómo los demonios recuperaban su poder reencarnando a los humanos, también le contó sobre las escalas de los demonios que había que era demonio de clase baja hasta maou y también le contó que ella era una de los 4 satanes que gobiernan actualmente el inframundo.

Gohan que se encontraba escuchando el relato, quedo sorprendido al no saber que en otro mundo se desató una guerra entre tres facciones y que además existían eres que podían rencarnar a los humanos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella fuera una de los 4 demonios actuales.

Serafall: Y esa es toda la historia que querías saber-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Gohan: Increíble, así que tú eres uno de los 4 satanes actuales ya que ¿los originales murieron en esa guerra?

Serafall: Efectivamente.

Gohan: ¿Y cuál satán eres tú?

Serafall: Oh perdón por eso se me olvido presentarme, yo soy Serafall Sitri pero también soy conocida como Serafall Leviathan, la sucesora del Leviathan original-esta le sonrió nuevamente al saiyayin.

Gohan: Es un gusto conocerte Serafall, mi nombre es Son Gohan-este le sonrió con la típica sonrisa parecida a su padre.

Serafall: Mucho gusto Gohan-san.

Gohan: Bueno ahora me toca decirte mi historia.

Serafall: Vale, te escucho.

Gohan: Bueno para empezar no soy de este mundo.

Serafall: ¿No eres de este mundo? Entonces ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

Gohan: Bueno verás primero te tendría que explicar mi historia parra después decirte cómo llegue aquí ¿no importa?

Serfall: No claro que no.

Gohan: Yo soy mitad humano y mitad saiyayin.

Serafall: ¿Qué es un saiyayin?

Gohan: Los saiyayin eran la raza de guerreros más fuerte de mi mundo y se dedicaban a la conquista y venta de planetas, los saiyayin tiempo después fueron controlados por un tirano que se hacía llamar el emperador del universo y se llamaba Freezer, este decidió destruir el planeta de los saiyayin junto a todos sus habitantes ya que temía que la leyenda del legendario super saiyayin lo venciera, pero antes de que explotara el planeta, mi padre que era un bebe fue enviado a la tierra y ahí es donde conoció a mi madre y tiempo después yo nací. Bueno Serafall ahora te contaré mi historia.

Serafall: Esta bien-esta estaba impactada por lo que le estaba diciendo el saiyayin, existían seres que conquistaban planetas y que alguien más fuerte que ellos los destruyó junto a su planeta.

Gohan: Aproximadamente cuando yo tenía 4 años, una persona llamada Raditz, que era hermano de mi papa y mi tío fue a la tierra para reclutar a mi papá, también trató de convencerlo de que matara a todos los habitantes del planeta pero como se negó, Raditz me secuestró para después ser vencido por mi padre, pero ambos fueron asesinados ya que mi papá se sacrificó para vencerlo. Después de eso el que ayudo a mi papa, el señor Piccolo él me estuvo entrenando para la llegada de los saiyayin, 1 año después revivimos a mi padre con las esferas del dragón que podían pedir cualquier deseo, después de que mi papá se enfrentara a los saiyayin fuimos a un planeta llamado Namek para ver si nos prestaban sus esferas y así utilizar las esferas del dragón para poder revivir a nuestros amigos que murieron durante la batalla, pero durante ese transcurro en el planeta yo me enfrenté a unos sujetos extraños que se hacían llamar las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, para después enfrentarnos a Freezerr, donde después de matar a Krillin que era el mejor amigo de mi papá, él se transformó en el super saiyayin derrotando aparentemente a Freezer en ese momento, yo me fui durante el transcurso de esa batalla ya que utilizaron nuevamente las esferas del dragón para tele transportarnos a todos a la tierra menos a Freezer y mi padre.

Serafall: ¿Cómo que aparentemente?-esta estaba más que impresionada por lo que le estaba relatando el saiyayin.

Gohan: Pues ese planeta Namek explotó y de alguna manera mi papá sobrevivió, 1 año y medo después llegaron a la tierra Freezer y su padre y ninguno de nosotros en ese momento tenía el poder para hacerles frente, cuando pensábamos que íbamos a morir mi papá apareció con una de sus técnicas, la tele transportación y logró derrotar a Freezer y su padre pero…

Serafall vio que Gohan puso una mirada triste y que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Serafall: Si es doloroso no lo digas-esta tocó el hombro de Gohan para después ella darle un pañuelo que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos.

Gohan: No importa, necesito decirlo y gracias por el pañuelo pero no lo necesito.

Serafall: Esta bien Gohan y ¿estás seguro? De que no necesitas el pañuelo.

Gohan: Por supuesto, bueno continuando con la historia, un tiempo después de la llegada de mi papá este se enfermó del corazón y murió, no lo pudimos revivir ya que Shenlong no revive a personas que mueren de forma natural, todos mis amigos, mi madre y yo estábamos tristes por la muerte de mi padre pero todo cambió 6 meses después.

Este apretó su puño cosa que vio Serafall y le hizo preguntar ¿qué paso?

Gohan: 2 sujetos llamados androides N17 y N18 habían aparecido con el objetivo de acabar con mi padre, ya que hace tiempo mi papá derrotó a su creador, pero como mi padre ya había muerto los androides empezaron a destruir todo a su paso, todos mis amigos los enfrentaron, yo no los enfrenté por que por más que quisiera no tenía el poder suficiente, además de que el señor Piccolo no me dejaba, el señor Vegeta que se nos unió después de lo de Freezer y que había despertado el super saiyayin, fue asesinado, al igual que mi maestro Piccolo y todos mis amigos.

Este empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

Gohan: Esos malditos androides acabaron con todos y lo peor de todo es que cada uno era más fuerte que Freezer y trabajan en equipo, cosa que hizo que fuera más difícil derrotarlos, los únicos conocidos que sobrevivieron fueron Bulma y su hijo Trunks, además de mi madre y mi abuelo, yo me transformé en el super saiyayin cuando vi morir a todos mis amigos, yo no pude controlar mi ira y desperté mi poder oculto, yo los estuve enfrentando varios años pero siempre era derrotado, ya que yo podía derrotarlos individualmente pero cuando veían que iban perdiendo atacaban en equipo, yo estuve entrenando un tiempo a Trunks para que alcanzará el super saiyayin, pero no lo logró y en una de las batallas en la que lleve, a Trunks por protegerlo yo perdí mi brazo izquierdo, varios días después los androides atacaron nuevamente otra ciudad, Trunks quería ir pero como él es nuestra última esperanza lo noqueé y fui a pelear contra ellos solo, ahí en esa batalla cuando ambos me lanzaban ráfagas de ki yo sentía que algo me absorbía y me desmayé cuando desperté ya estaba aquí-este terminó su relató con una mirada de impotencia.

Serafall que estaba escuchando todo su relato después de que este acabó esta se paró de su asiento y se paró enfrente de Gohan para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

Serafall: Lo siento no sabía que habías pasado por tanto, lo siento es mi culpa por preguntarte tu historia-esta estaba llorando.

Gohan: No te tienes que disculpar, aparte no fue tu culpa, yo fui quien te dijo que te iba a contar mi historia-este le correspondió el abrazo con su única mano. Ya no llores por favor una chica linda como tú no se ve bien llorando.

Estas palabras hicieron que Serafall dejara de abrazarlo y se secara sus lágrimas.

Serafall: ¿Bonita? ¿Crees eso de mí?-esta se sonrojó pero seguía teniendo lágrimas.

Gohan: Si claro que sí, así que deja de llorar por favor.

Serafall: Esta bien-esta se secaba sus últimas lágrimas.

Gohan: Para cambiar de tema me dijiste que eras una de los cuatro nuevos satanes ¿no es así?

Serafall: Sí, ¿por qué?

Gohan: ¿Eres la más fuerte?

Serafall: ¿Eh por qué?-esta no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Gohan: Curiosidad.

Serafall: Esta bien te lo diré, yo soy la más débil-esta agacho su mirada.

Gohan: Lo siento.

Serafall: No te preocupes-levantando la mirada. Por cierto tienes lugar donde quedarte-preguntó la chica demonio.

Gohan: No.

Serafall: ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, de mi parte es todo y hasta la próxima.

PD: Les quería mencionar que utilizaré al Gohan del anime ya que el Gohan del manga es más débil que el del anime, además de que inventaré unos personajes para la historia, pero solo serán relevantes antes de que Gohan y Serafall sean pareja, también le daré a Serafall un poder que es el de reconstruir y sanar cualquier herida para que así Gohan recupere su brazo claro si ustedes quieren que recupere el brazo, si no lo dejo así, también los invito a ver mi intento de tráiler en el último capítulo que hice hoy de un híbrido saiyayin entre espíritus.

PD2: **BROLY999** sobre tu duda después de pensarlo decidí que Gohan solo tuviera una pareja y será Serafall, borre la idea de Koneko y Ophis sean pareja del saiyayin ya que me gustaría que Gohan solo tenga una pareja y sea Serafall.

PD3: Les gustaría que en esta historia estuvieran los time breakers.


	4. Nace el odio de los Gremory

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 4.-Nace el odio entre los Gremory y los Sitri.

Serafall le propuso a Gohan que se fuera a vivir con ella ¿cuál será la respuesta del saiyayin?

Gohan: No gracias, es que no quiero causar molestias.

Serafall: No me causaras ninguna molestia para nada, te lo aseguro.

Gohan: ¿Estas segura Serafall?

Serafall: Por supuesto Gohan-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Gohan: Entonces, será un honor vivir contigo-respondió este ligeramente sonrojado.

Serafall Bueno vayámonos.

Gohan: Sí.

Serafall creó un círculo mágico donde esta le dijo al saiyayin que ese círculo los llevaría al inframundo a lo cual este acepto y toco su hombro para después aparecer afuera de la casa de Serafall.

Serafall: Llegamos.

Gohan: Increíble, ¿esta es tu casa?-este veía una gigantesca mansión. Es mucho más grande que la casa de Bulma-pensó el saiyayin.

Serafall: Sí, ahora por favor para de seguro tienes hambre.

Gohan: Jejeje si algo-este se rasco su mejilla.

Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo.

Rias y los demás se estaban recuperando de su pelea que tuvieron contra Gohan.

Rias: Maldición, donde esta ese mal agradecido-esta se paraba del pequeño cráter que causó Gohan cuando les lanzó una esfera de ki.

Kiba: Ese maldito creo que ni siquiera se esforzó-este le empezó a tomar un ligero odio a Gohan.

Koneko: Yo le golpeé con toda mi fuerza en su cabeza y ni se inmuto.

Akeno: ¿Pero qué dices Koneko-chan? Nadie sale ileso si recibe un golpe tuyo-esta estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su amiga.

Koneko: Desgraciadamente así es.

Rias: Ese maldito me las pagará-lo decía enojada y con un pequeño resentimiento hacia Gohan.

En esos momentos apareció Tsubaki y Sona.

Sona: ¿Pero qué te paso Rias?

Rias: Solo tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento contra alguien-esta tomó nuevamente su personalidad.

Sona: Esuchamos la explosión y vinimos en cuanto nos desocupamos ¿contra quién rayos peleaste? Que incluso has perdido.

Kiba: Solo perdimos contra un maldito mal agradecido-este estaba furioso por su derrota.

Tsubaki: ¿Qué quieres decir con mal agradecido Kiba-kun?

Kiba: Pues un sujeto cayó de un portal, mi presidenta y nosotros lo ayudamos pero ese desgraciado nos atacó.

Tsubaki: Ya veo si es así hay que informare a Sirzech-san de esto, ese sujeto podría ser una amenza.

Rias: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, informémosle de esto para que él lo encuentre y se encargue de ese sujeto.

De regreso con Serafall y Gohan.

Esta había preparado mucha comida y esta quedó impresionada al ver la manera de comer de Gohan.

Gohan que se había percatado de eso, decidió hablar.

Gohan: Perdona si mi manera de comer es rara, sólo que los saiyayin comen más que un humano.

Serafall: No importa, además me sorprende que comas mucho y además tengas un buen físico.

Gohan: Eso se debe a que los saiyayin tienen un metabolismo diferente al de los humanos-este le sonrió carismáticamente a Serafall.

Serafall: Tu raza es impresionante Gohan-esta se sonrojo ligeramente al ver su sonrisa.

10 minutos después.

Gohan: Estuvo deliciosa la comida, Gracias Serafall, cocinas muy bien-este se acariciaba su estómago.

Serafall: M-me alegro que te haya gustado la comida-esta se sonrojo nuevamente por el cumplido.

Gohan: Por cierto Serafall.

Serafall: ¿Sí?

Gohan: Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué fuiste a hacer en el mundo humano?

Serafall: Ah sobre eso salí a tomar el aire ya que yo terminé con mi pareja, el me engañó-esta puso una mirada triste.

Gohan: Perdón no quería hacerte recordar-este se sintió triste por recordarle algo doloroso.

Serafall: No hay problema, no te sientas mal por eso Gohan-esta le sonrió nuevamente al saiyayin.

Gohan: ¿Quieres que destruya a ese sujeto?-este se paró de su asiento con una mirada seria.

Serafall: ¿A quién? ¿Mi antigua pareja?-pregunto esta coonfundida.

Gohan: Sí, no puedo perdonar que un bastardo como él te haya traicionado, tú no te lo mereces, mereces a alguien mejor, él fue un tonto al dejarte ya que eres una persona muy bonita y gentil con la demás gente-este seguía serio.

Serafall: No te molestes por favor no vale la pena destruirlo.

Serafall estaba mirando con asombro al saiyayin ya que no se esperaba esas palabras además se sonrojó más de lo normal al escuchar que ella era bonita y gentil.

Serafall: ¿Enserio piensas que soy bonita y gentil?-esta miraba tiernamente al saiyayin.

Gohan: Sí, una chica como tú no merece llorar por un idiota como él.

Serafall: Tienes razón gracias Gohan-san, gracias por apoyarme tanto-esta sintió algo en su corazón haciéndose preguntar ¿qué es este sentimiento?

Gohan: Tú me ayudaste hace rato a pesar de ser un desconocido, te debo mucho y como recompensa por todo lo que has hecho por mi te protegeré a toda costa inclusive si significa sacrificar mi vida-ese le mostró una sonrisa como la de su padre.

Serafall: No necesitas pagarme para nada-esta negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Gohan: No por favor déjame hacerlo.

Serafall: No piensas aceptar un como como respuesta ¿verdad?

Gohan: Así es.

Serafall: B-bueno en ese caso gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí-esta se sonrojó nuevamente ya que no creía que existieran humanos que protegieran a alguien sin impórtales su propia vida y se hizo una pregunta ella misma ¿Será capaz de eso? ¿Sacrificar su vida por mí?

Mientras tanto en un lugar del inframundo.

Rias junto a su equipo y acompañada de Sona yTsubaki llegaron a donde estaba Sirzech para contarle lo sucedido.

Este al escuchar que esa persona había sido mal agradecida con su hermana este se enfureció.

Sirzech: Ese maldito a pesar de que tú lo ayudaste él te atacó, no lo perdonaré, lo voy a matar-este lo decía con una mirada seria. Y dónde está ahora.

Rias: No lo sé cuándo despertamos el ya no estaba.

Sirzech: En ese caso vayamos con Serafall que es buena localizando a las personas.

Grayfia: Pero fue al mundo humano.

Sirzech: Tienes razón.

Todos estaban pensando que hacer pero en eso Sona habló.

Sona: Ella está en su casa.

Sirzech: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sona: Concentré mi energía demoniaca y al parecer ella ya regresó.

Sirzech: Entonces vayamos.

Sona: Pero hay alguien más que no conozco.

Sirzech: ¿Quién?-preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

Sona: No lo sé, es un humano pero no al 100%.

En eso Rias interrumpió.

Rias: Es él, ese sujeto el que nos atacó.

Sirzech: ¿Estas segura hermana?

Rias: Sí cuando analicé su energía sentí dos sangres, una era humana y la otra era desconocida.

Sirzech: ¿Ángel o ángel caído?

Rias: No-esta negó con su cabeza.

Sirzech: Bueno en ese caso vayamos.

Así fue como todos se fueron a la casa de Serafall.

Con Gohan y Serafall, estos estaban platicando pero.

El saiyayin detectó que venían las energías de las personas que enfrento hace rato además de estar acompañadas por dos energías más granes y una de esas energías era superior a la de Serafall.

Gohan: Alguien viene-este puso cara seria.

Serafall: ¿Lo notaste?

Gohan: Sí acuérdate que tengo esa habilidad-este le sonrió a Serafall.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz que decía.

Sirzech: Serafall sé que estás escondiendo a un humano entrégalo y no destruiré tu casa.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Serafall pero hicieron enfadar al saiyayin.

Serafall: ¿Qué le pasa a Sirzech-chan?

Gohan: ¿Quién se cree ese maldito para amenazarte?

Ambos decidieron salir.

Al salir Serafall vio a su herma y al grupo de Rias que estaban acompañados de Sirzech y Grayfia.

Gohan vio que ahí estaban nuevamente los sujetos a los que se enfrentó.

Rias: Es el hermano, ese sujeto nos atacó-esta señaló al saiyayin.

Esas palabras hicieron que Serafall le preguntara a Gohan.

Serafall: ¿Ellos son los que me decías a los que te enfrentaste?

Gohan: Sí-este afirmó con su cabeza.

Sirzech: Por qué estas con ese humano Serafall-este miró con enojo a la chica.

Serafall: Oye ¿qué te pasa Sirzech-chan? Por qué estas enojad.

Sirzech: Ese sujeto atacó a mi hermana además es un mal agradecido.

Serafall: ¿Por qué un mal agradecido?-esta se sorprendió al escuchar eso ya que vio que Gohan era buena gente.

Sirzech: M hermana lo curó y el la atacó, es un mal agradecido que merece morir.

Serafal: ¿Es cierto eso Gohan?

Gohan: Algo así, ellos tenían una energía maligna pero esa chica de rojo sentí que su corazón era avaricioso por es no me confié de ella luego ese sujeto me desafió-señalando a Kiba. Y yo lo ataqué, después los demás me atacaron por la espalda, yo solo me defendí-este miró seriamente al chico pelirrojo.

Serafall: ¿Cómo que mi hermana es avariciosa? Acaso quieres que te mate-este se estaba enojando.

Serafall: Por favor para Sirzech-chan escuchemos la historia de ambos mejor-esta intentaba calmar a Sirzech.

Sirzech: Nada de chan, ese sujeto no lo puedo perdonar además no interfieras o te eliminaré, después de todo eres la más débil de nosotros-este le sonrió confiado.

Estas palabras hicieron que Serafall bajara su cabeza a lo cual Gohan al percatarse de eso se enojó.

Gohan: No te puedo permitir que le digas eso-este miró fríamente al sujeto.

Sirzech: Y qué piensas hacer al respecto ¿acaso me vas a desafiar?

Gohan: Sí así es.

Sirzech: Entonces te mataré.

Gohan: No yo te mataré por amenazar a Serafall.

Serafall: No pelees Gohan-esta se paró enfrente del saiyayin.

Gohan: Por favor apártate Serafall voy a eliminarlo.

Serafall: No lo hagas, si lo haces lo más probable es que todo el inframundo te quiera dar caza.

Gohan: No me importa, tú más que nadie sabe que no voy a perder después de lo que te conté.

Serafall; Sí pero.

Esta fue interrumpida por el saiyayin.

Gohan: Y si es necesario destruir todo el inframundo con tal de protegerte lo haré ya que lo más probable es que te quieran dar caza por proteger o refugiar a alguien como yo.

Serafall: Sí pero.

Esta vez fue interrumpida por Sirzech.

Sirzech: Jajaja como si pudieras destruir el inframundo. Bien te propongo un trato.

Gohan: ¿Y cuál es?

Sirzech: Mañana hay que enfrentarnos en un combate público, si yo gano te mataré a ti y a Serafall la condenaré y si tu ganas te dejamos en paz.

Serafall al escuchar esas palabras volteó a ver a Sirzech.

Serafall: Oye no crees que es injusto-esta se empezaba a enojar.

Sirzech: Cállate solo eres una niña débil que acaba de terminar con su pareja.

Esas palabras hicieron que esta empezara a soltar lágrimas.

Gohan: Acepto tu reto basura te eliminaré-este estaba más que enojado por hacer llorar a Serafall.

Sona: Por favor Sirzech-sama recapacite.

Sirzech: Cállate tu solo eres la hermana de esa estúpida niña.

Estas palabras hicieron enfadar a Sona y Tsubaki pero solo se quedaron calladas.

Sirzech: Mañana a las 12 en un combate público te eliminaré, no vayas a huir-este dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Gohan: Te humillaré enfrente de todos-este ya le tenía odio a Rias y su familia.

Pasaron 5 minutos después de que todos se hayan ido y Gohan le habló a Serafall.

Gohan: No te preocupes, ganaré y te mantendré a salvo-este tocó su hombro.

Serafall: Sirzech, nunca lo había visto así aparte me ha ofendido a mí y a mi hermana y eso no se lo puedo perdonar-esta empezó a sacar un aura asesina.

Gohan: Si quieres voy por tu hermana para que no estés preocupada.

Serafall: ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Gohan?

Gohan: ¿Cuál Serafall?

Serafall: Acaba con ese maldito, no me permitiré que insulte a mi hermana-esta levantó la mirada para poder ver a Gohan.

Gohan: Tranquila te protegeré a ti y a tu hermana-este le acarició la cabeza.

Serafall: Bueno ahora entremos-esta se sonrojó por cómo le había acariciado la cabeza el saiyayin.

1 hora después.

Serafall le puso el baño a Gohan para que se pudiera bañar además de que le dio ropa para que se pudiera vestir.

Después de un rato ellos estaban conversando de lo de mañana pero.

Alguien tocó nuevamente la puerta a lo cual Serafall fue atender y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que estaba ella junto a su equipo todos lastimados y con graves heridas.

Serafall: ¿So-tan? ¿Qué te pasó?

Gohan al escuchar que su voz se alarmó fue corriendo rápidamente a la puerta.

Gohan: ¿Quién les hizo eso?

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que les esta gustando la historia y dejan sus opiniones, es bueno saber que quieren que Gohan recupere su brazo al igual que aparezcan los time breaker.

De mi parte es todo y hasta la próxima.

También quiero agradecer a **Zasetsu04, victor0606, Albertino 155, Lozato, arg21, y a Broly999** por seguir la historia y haber dejado sus opiniones acerca de los capítulos.


	5. Gohan vs Sirzech

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 5.-Gohan vs Sirzech.

Rias le fue a contar lo sucedido con Gohan a su hermano, este al enterarse le empezó a tomar un oído al saiyayin y no sólo eso, también le empezó a tomar odio a la familia de Serafall solo porque Serafall albergó a Gohan en su hohar, Sirzech retó a una batalla a Gohan, horas después aparece el clan de la hermana de Serafall todos dañados.

Serafall: Pasen rápido para curarlos-esta les hacía señas para que entraran a la casa.

Gohan: ¿Quién les hiso eso?-este estaba sorprendido por cómo habían llegado.

Sona: Ese maldito de Sirzech y Rias-esta cayó de rodillas por el dolor.

Serafall: ¿Cómo qué pasó?-esta fue a socorrer a su hermana y empezó a curar a su clan.

Sona: Bueno verrás…

1 hora y media antes.

Sona: Rias debes de parar esto, pelear por algo así es insignificante.

Rias: Cállate, esto a ti no te concierne-esta estaba molesta.

Sona: Oye tranquilízate.

Esta iba a decir otra frase pero fue interrumpida por una cachetada de su amiga.

Sona: ¿Qué rayos te pasa Rias?-esta estaba enojada y sorprendida por su acción.

Rias: Tu estúpida hermana albergó a ese idiota-esta se estaba enojando más.

Sona: Oye no le digas así a mi hermana-esta se empezaba a enojar también.

Rias: Yo le digo como quiera-esta le mostro una mirada seria.

Sona: Entonces tal vez ese joven tenía razón de ti, eres una avariciosa-esta le mostró una mirada de odio.

Sirzech: ¿Con que eso crees eh?-este apareció atrás de Sona y cuando esta volteó fue recibida por un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que la mandó a volar.

En esos momentos llegó el grupo de Sona pero al ver que su jefa estaba siendo atacada estos se unieron para defender a su ama, pero Rias se juntó con su hermano dándoles una tremenda paliza a todo el grupo de Sona sin dares oportunidad a defenderse haciendo que todos cayeran inconscientes.

De regreso a la actualidad.

Gohan y Serafall se quedaron impactados y enojados al mismo tiempo, pero más enfadado estaba Gohan ya que le daban ganas de matar en ese instante a Sirzech.

Serafall: Que cobarde ese maldito, lo voy a matar-esta empezó a tomarle más odio a los Gremory.

Sona: Pero hermana desgraciadamente no puedes-esta agachó la cabeza.

Serafall: Lo sé pero haré lo mejor que se pueda-esta puso una mirada seria.

Gohan: Yo lo mataré, a ese maldito y a su hermana-este le tocó el hombro a Serafall.

Serafall: No hace falta yo vengaré a mi hermana-esta volteó a ver a Gohan.

Gohan: Dije que yo lo haré, tus poderes no son los suficientemente altos para derrotarlo-este miró seriamente a Serafall.

Serafall: Si pero-esta agachó la mirada.

Gohan: No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eliminarlo y después de eso te entrenaré a ti y al grupo de tu hermana para que sean más fuertes.

Estas palabras hicieron que Serafall volteara de nuevo hacia Gohan, sorprendiéndose esta y su hermana.

Serafall: ¿Nos ayudarás a ser más fuertes?

Gohan: Sí-este afirmó con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa.

Serafall: En ese caso te encargo que derrotes a Sirzech mañana-esta estaba levemente sonrojada. Este sentimiento nuevamente en mi pecho ¿qué es?-pensó la chica ya que el saiyayin estaba muy dispuestos a ayudarlas.

Gohan: Por cierto Serafal.

Serafall: ¿Sí?

Gohan: ¿Te gustaría ser la líder de todos los demonios?

Serafall: ¿Por qué?-esta miró confundida al saiyayin.

Gohan: Por favor solo responde.

Serafall: Bueno la verdad sí.

Gohan: Ya veo.

Serafall: ¿Por qué?

Gohan: Ya verás mañana.

Sona que hasta el momento estaba escuchando todo decidió intervenir.

Sona: Hermana ¿quién es él?

Serafall: Él es Son Gohan.

Sonna: Mucho gusto en conocerlo Gohan, mi nombre es Sona Sitri.

Gohan: Mucho gusto Sona.

Sona: Por cierto ¿quién es usted?

Gohan le empezó a relatar sobre que él era un mestizo entre un humano y un saiyayin, también les dijo sobre que eran los saiyayin y cómo casi la mayoría fueron aniquilados así como su historia y de cómo llegó a ese lugar.

Sona y su clan al terminar de escuchar el relato de Gohan se quedaron impactados de ver que ese sujeto llegó de otra dimensión y que además él era un mestizo de una raza de guerreros que fueron aniquilados junto a su planeta, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que el saiyayin venía de un mundo donde todo era caos y muerte por la culpa de esos androides llamados N17 y N18 cosa que hizo que se sintiera mal por haber preguntado eso.

Sona: I-increíble no sabía que existieran sujetos así-esta estaba impactada por el poder de saiyayin.

Gohan: Sí por eso le digo a tu hermana que me deje acabar con ese maldito.

Sona: Ya veo por lo que veo tienes motivos para enfrentarte a él-esta le sonrió. Ve y acaba con él-respondió la chica de anteojos.

Al día siguiente.

Gohan, Serafall, Sona y su clan llegaron al lugar de la batalla ya que habían sido informados en la mañana por Grayfia, el campo de batalla era un coliseo gigante.

Sirzech estaba junto a sus padres, su herma y su clan, y no sólo eso, Sirzech invitó a todos los demonios a ver como humillaba al saiyayin, y entre esos demonios se encontraban los otros 2 satanes.

Gohan junto a Serafall y los demás entraron al campo de batalla donde estaba Sirzech y su hermana.

Gohan: Veo que vas a querer que te humille en público-este le sonrió confiado al demonio.

Sirzech: Te mataré aquí y ahora y castigaré severamente a Serafall y a toda su familia-este le sonrió confiado al saiyayin.

Grayfia: Yo Grayfia y reina de Sirzech seré el árbitro de este encuentro así que les pido a los que acompañan al humano Gohan y a Sirzech-sama se retiren del campo de batalla.

Dicho esto Serafall y su hermana se fueron a unas gradas hechos especialmente para ellos al igual que Rias y su clan.

Grayfia: Las reglas del combate son simples, el que haga que su oponente se rinda o lo mate ganan.

Sirzech: Si te rindes ahora consideraré perdonarte.

Gohan: Déjate de tonterías y luchemos.

Los demonios espectadores empezaron a apoyar a Sirzech diciéndole "Acaba con ese humano", además abucheaban al saiyayin y a Serafall cosa que hizo que Gohan se enfadara.

Grayfia: Comiencen la batalla.

Dicho estas palabras Sirzech se lanzó al ataque para soltare varios puños a Gohan, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente.

Gohan: Eso es todo lo que tienes que decepcionante.

Sirzech: No te burles de mí.

Este se alejó del saiyayin y empezó a aventarle varias lanzas de luz creando una gigantesca explosión con demasiado humo.

Sirzech: Jajajaj he ganado y tan fácil.

Todos los demonios aplaudieron.

Gohan: Hará falta más que eso para derrotarme-este apareció después que se disipara el humo dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Gohan: Si eso es todo lo que tienes creo que es mi turno de atacar.

Sirzech al escuchar sus palabras se enojó tanto que empezó a crear varios círculos mágicos alrededor de Gohan para que explotaran, pero cuando estos explotaron el saiyayin apareció detrás de Sirzech lanzándole una esfera de ki que lo mandó a volar y destruyendo la ropa de este.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que no lo vieron moverse.

Sirzech: Maldito cómo te atreves-este se paró y volteó en dirección de Gohan.

Perro rápidamente fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo escupir sangre para después soltarle un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar para después este lanzarle una ráfaga de ki.

Sirzech: ¿Cómo es que un humano como tu tiene tanto poder?-este se quitaba la sangre de sus labios.

Gohan: Porque soy un híbrido entre un saiyayin y una humana y los saiyayin tienen el poder de acabar contigo y todo este planeta si quieren-este le sonrió confiado.

Sirzech: Como si personas así existieran-este se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.

5 minutos después.

Sirzech se encontraba todo sangrado en el suelo y con varios huesos rotos por los feroces ataques del saiyayin, aparte este no había recibido un solo rasguño.

Sirzech: M-maldito humano te mataré a ti y a Serafall tu nunca me podrás ganar, después de que te derrote mataré a Serafall y su familia enfrente de tus ojos y después te mataré a ti-este se alejó como pudo de Gohan y empezó a cargar su más fuerte ataque.

Gohan que escuchó que iba a matar a Serafall y su familia enfrente de él esto lo hizo enfurecer, pero la razón de eso fue que esas palabras le recordaron a cuando vio morir a todos sus amigos.

Después de que Sirzech lanzara el ataque vio como Gohan seguía ahí como si nada y con una mirada asesina.

Con Rias.

Rias: ¿L-le está ganando a mi onii-sama?-esta estaba temblando de miedo.

Con Serafall

Sona: Gohan tiene un gran poder-esta estaba sorprendida de que estuviera humillando al demonio más poderoso.

Serafall: Tu puedes Gohan.

De regreso a la batalla.

Sirzech al vero que Gohan estaba ileso empezó a temblar.

Gohan: Repite lo que ibas a hacer con Serafall-este agachó su mirada.

Sirzech: ¿Q-qué?-respondió el demonio.

Gohan: Que repitas lo que dijisteeee-este dio un grito de furia transformándose en super saiyayin.

Sirzech y todos los demás demonios sintieron el enorme poder del saiyayin y empezaron a temblar de miedo.

Sona estaba aterrada por el poder de Gohan pero Serafall no tanto ya que ella pensó que se trataba de la habilidad que él logró desarrollar pero nunca se imaginó que incrementaría muchísimo su poder.

Gohan: Dilooooo-este gritó de furia.

Gohan apareció delante de Sirzech y le golpeó en el estómago para que cayera en el suelo y luego darle una patada que lo mandaría estrellar contra los muros del escenario.

Gohan: No lo permitiré no lo permitiré.

Este repetía esas frases una y otra vez.

Gohan: No dejaré que ocurra eso de nnuevooooooo no lo pemitiréeeeeeee-este recordó como los androides habían acabado con la mayoría de los humanos y de cómo mataron a sus amigos, esto más las palabras de Sirzech hizo que Gohan se enojara a tal grado que hizo que su pelo se levantara ligeramente más y empezaran a salir rayos de su cuerpo.

Gohan se había transformado en el super saiyayin 2, y con este gran poder hizo temblar a todo el infierno y sus habitantes y no solo eso sino también hizo que empezaran a temblar los ángeles y ángeles caídos, ya que estos empezaron a ver la batalla cuando Gohan se transformó en super saiyayin, pero no vieron mucho solo como elevaba su poder a niveles inimaginables.

Gohan rápidamente apareció delante de Sirzech para después tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo hacia arriba donde.

Gohan: Kameee hamee haa-este con su mano hizo la pose del kame hame ha donde lanzó una gigantesca esfera de energía que hizo que Sirzech se desintegrara completamente dejando a todos los presentes asustados del temible poder de Gohan.

Grayfia que era el árbitro no pudo decir nada ya que estaba impactada y aterrada por el poder del saiyayin.

Gohan se alzó a los cielos y gritó.

Gohan: Escuchen todos ustedes malditos demonios que estaban apoyando a ese sujeto, yo soy Son Gohan y cómo pudieron ver eh eliminado a ese sujeto y a raíz de eso decidí tomar esta acción. Para todos los que abuchearon a Serafall y su familia yo personalmente los eliminaré si lo vuelven a hacer ya que a partir de hoy Serafall Sitri o Serafall Leviatan, como gusten decirlo, será a partir de hoy la nueva demonio que dirija al inframundo.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza del capítulo pero me han dejado mucha tarea, también les quería avisar que mañana subiré el capítulo de Gohan en Date a Live y el lunes la serie de Black.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado leyendo mi historia fanfic y que les esté gustando, y dejando sus opiniones positivas acerca de la historia o el capítulo.

PD: Gohan recuperará su brazo en el siguiente capítulo y también quería avisarles que si es un hecho que aparezcan los time breaker.


	6. Gohan recupera su brazo

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 6.-Gohan recupera su brazo.

Gohan humilló a Sirzech en una batalla donde este no se esperaba que los ángeles y ángeles caídos estuvieran viendo la pelea, Gohan logró despertar el súper saiyayin fase 2 además de que eliminó al demonio más poderoso.

Con Rias.

Rias: I-imposible, lo ha eliminado así de fácil-esta cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Akeno: Presidenta debemos irnos rápido ya que usted insulto a Serafall y su familia y ese sujeto llamado Gohan podría eliminarnos por lo sucedido ayer-esta fue con su presidenta para intentar que reaccionara.

Rias: Ah sí claro, vamos por los demás-esta logró reaccionar y se fue junto a Akeno.

En el cielo.

Todos los ángeles que estaban viendo la pelea estaban temblando de miedo por el increíble poder del saiyayin, incluso el líder Miguel estaba temblando de miedo.

Miguel: ¿Cómo es posible que existan sujetos con ese inmenso poder?-este intentaba mantener la compostura.

Irina: ¿Qué vamos a hacer Miguel-sama?-esta miraba aterrada a su jefe.

Miguel: No lo sé, sigamos observando por el momento.

Con Azazel.

Azazel: Increíble, ese muchacho tiene un poder mayor que el de las tres facciones juntas, si él quisiera podría destruirnos sin siquiera esforzarse-este sudaba frío.

Vali: ¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder?-pensaba el chico de cabello plateado.

Albion: Ni se te ocurra enfrentarlo Vali, ese sujeto es mucho más poderoso que el rojo y yo juntos-este podía ver interés y miedo en su portador.

Vali solo se quedó callado.

De regreso con Gohan.

Todos los demonios estaban en shoock ya que sabían que ellos habían insultado a Serafall pero los dos satanes que estaban viendo la pelea decidieron encarar a Gohan.

Beelzebub: N-no te permitiremos que tomes el control del inframundo-este estaba con miedo al ver que el saiyayin tenía una mirada totalmente fría.

Asmodeus: Si quieres tener el control del inframundo tendrás que derrotarnos primero.

Gohan: Si así lo quieren está bien-este se puso en pose de pelea.

Los dos demonios se pusieron en pose de pelea sabiendo que no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Ambos atacaron en conjunto a Gohan cosa que le recordó a cuando 17 y 18 atacaban en equipo, este rápidamente decidió cubrirse con un campo de energía.

Asmodeous: ¿Cómo?-este estaba sorprendido al ver que no hizo nada para activar ese campo de energía.

Gohan: Hará falta más poder para derrotarme-este elevó su poder para mandar a volar a los demonios.

Beelzebub: Maldito-este le lanzó una gigantesca esfera de fuego cuando se estabilizó con sus alas.

Gohan con su mano desvió el ataque dejando impactado al demonio.

Asmodeus: No nos derrotarás tan fácil-este creó 2 espadas de fuego e intentó cortar a Gohan.

El saiyayin solo esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad, después se le unió Beelzebub al ataque pero este atacaba a distancia, pero al saiyayin no le preocupaba eso.

Asmodeous usó su velocidad para aparecer detrás de Gohan y lanzarle su ataque más fuerte mientras que Beelzebub le iba a lanzar otra esfera de fuego, cuando ambas energías impactaron en Gohan se creó mucho humo.

Ambos demonios voltearon a ver a Serafall.

Beelzebub: Sigues tú.

Ambos demonios se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas de fuego.

Serafall al ver que los dos se dirigían hacia ella y su hermana lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hermana y cerrar los ojos para esperar el ataque, pero no se había percatado.

Asmodeous: Muereee-este le iba a cortar la cabeza a Serafall pero.

En ese momento apareció Gohan con una mirada enojada y con su mano sostuvo la espada para después destruírla.

Beelzebub: ¿C-cómo es que sobreviviste?-este retrocedió.

Serafall al escuchar esas palabras vio a Gohan enfrente de ella, esta al ver que las protegió nuevamente esta sintió esa sensación nuevamente en su pecho.

Gohan: Yo no, yo no sé los perdonaréeeeee-este elevó más su poder para mandar a volar a los demonios nuevamente.

Cuando mandó a volar a Asmodeous el saiyayin aprovechó para lanzarle una esfera de ki que lo desintegraría al instante haciendo que los demonios que estaban viendo esa pelea, algunos se retiraran del lugar pero otros estaban, ¿felices?

Beelzebub: ¿Asmodeous ha sido eliminado?-este miraba con terror al saiyayin.

Gohan apareció delante de él.

Beelzebub: E-espera no me mates por favor-este retrocedía por el miedo que causaba el saiyayn.

Gohan: Tu ibas a matar a Serafall no te lo perdonaré maldito-este tomó del cuello a Beelzebub.

Beelzebub: T-te compensaré-este intentaba hablar pero fue interrumpido por un cabezazo del saiyayin que después le dio una patada en el estómago que lo mandó a volar.

Gohan usó su velocidad para posicionarse atrás de él.

Gohan: Lárgate y no vuelvas a atreverte a aparecer cerca de Serafall o te mataré ¿entendido?

Beelzebub: Sí señor-este salió volando por el miedo dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

Gohan: ¿Por qué me empeño en proteger a Serafall?, ¿Por qué hago todo esto por ella a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos? Y no creo que sea porque me haya ayudado, tal vez sea, ese sentimiento que tenían mis padres cuando se conocieron y se enamoraron, ¿será posible que sienta atracción por ella a pesar de conocerla poco tiempo?-se preguntaba el saiyayin en su mente y volviendo a su estado base.

Serafall después de consolar a su hermana y decirle que ya todo estaba bien ambas decidieron ir con Gohan, pero cuando llegaron con él todos los demonios que se quedaron empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar.

"Viva Serafall Leviatan"

"Viva el joven de cabello dorado"

"Qué viva la nueva pareja que nos gobernará justamente"

Gohan al escuchar esas palabras se quedó sorprendido de que dijeran eso a lo cual Gohan se dirigió hacia ellos.

Gohan: ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Demonio: Pues verás ese maldito de Sirzech abusaba de su poder y nos obligaba a hacer cosas que no queríamos por eso cuando supimos que alguien lo enfrentaría sinceramente pensamos que era para presumir, pero después de ver tu poder al principio nos aterramos pero después nos fijamos que en realidad tu luchabas solo por proteger a Serafall, con eso te has ganado nuestro respeto y apoyo.

Gohan: I-increíble, sinceramente pensé que todos iban a estar en contra de esto, pero si es así como ustedes dicen, me alegro de haber eliminado a ese sujeto-este seguía sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

Serafall y Sona también estaban impresionadas por eso, no se esperaban su apoyo, además de que la mayoría de demonios los apoyaba.

Demonio: Mañana haremos la ceremonia de coronación por así decirlo, está de acuerdo señor Gohan y señora Serafall.

Gohan: C-claro, si ustedes quieren aceptarnos sí.

Serafall: Lo mismo digo.

Ambos seguían sorprendidos por tal apoyo.

Demonio: Bien mañana pasaremos por ustedes, mientras tanto, los demonios que quedan vayan haciendo los preparativos, este dio una señal para que todos se fuerana preparar.

Demonio: Gracias por salvarnos de Sirzech-decía el demonio para después irse.

Serafall: Gohan vayamos a casa-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Gohan: Sí-este asintió con su cabeza.

30 minutos después en la casa de Serafall.

Sona se encontraba preparando la cena mientras Serafall y Gohan platicaban.

Serafall: Gohan quisiera decirte que muchas gracias por todo, gracias por protegernos a mí y a mi hermana, gracias por protegernos de Sirzech a mí y al resto de demonios, así que quisiera agradecerte-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Gohan: No no no.

Este negó rápidamente.

Gohan: No necesitas pagarme, después de todo lo hice por que quise.

Serafall: Ándale Gohan-esta empezó a hacer pucheros hasta que el saiyayin por fin acepto.

Gohan: Esta bien ¿y cómo piensas ayudarme? Por no decir pagar.

Serafall: Haré que recuperes tu brazo-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Gohan: ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Serafall-este se emocionó al saber que podría pelear de nuevo con sus 2 brazos.

Serafall: Sí, ahora solo relájate.

Gohan: Sí.

Serafall empezó a concentrar su energía en donde no estaba el brazo de Gohan parra después de 5 minutos ver que su brazo empezaba a regenerarse poco a poco hasta que por fin lo tenía por completo.

Serafall: Hemos terminado-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Gohan: Esto es realmente increíble Serafall te lo agradezco mucho-este probaba su nuevo brazo haciendo estiramientos.

Serafall: Y eso no es todo.

Gohan: ¿Cómo dices?-este volteó a ver a Serafall.

Pero cuando la volteó a ver las manos de Serafall tomaron su cara y jalo su cara a la de Serafall así después ella puso sus labios junto a los labios de Gohan.

Para después separarse de ese beso y.

Serafall: Me alegro haberte conocido Gohan-esta sonreía con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí dejaré el capítulo, espero y les haya gustado, trataré de subir los capítulos con más frecuencia jejeje, además quieren que Beelzebub se una a Gohan o sea enemigo del saiyayin.

De mi parte es todo y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.


	7. La decisión de Rias

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 7.-La decisión de Rias.

Después de la batalla que tuvo Gohan con Sirzech y de que los demonios decidieran coronar a Serafall y Gohan como sus nuevos gobernantes estos por fin estaban en casa descansando donde Serafall le recuperó su brazo a el saiyayin aparte de darle su primer beso.

Gohan: ¿Qué fue eso Serafall?-este estaba muy rojo por el beso.

Serafall: Fue una muestra de afecto por todo lo que has hecho por mí-está igual estaba roja.

Gohan: Y-yo este emm no sé qué decir.

Serafall: No necesitas decir nada-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Gohan sólo se quedó callado ya que no sabía que decir.

Sona: La cena esta lista-esta interrumpió el momento del saiyayin y su hermana.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado del planeta tierra se encontraba el clan Gremory.

Koneko: ¿Ahora qué haremos presidenta?

Kiba: Ahora de seguro todos apoyan a ese sujeto.

Akeno: No podemos volver ya que se nos consideraría traidores además usted insultó a Serafall y por lo que he visto ese sujeto llamado Gohan está decidido a protegerla.

Kiba: Y como nosotros ya tuvimos una pelea con ese sujeto no creo que le podamos ganar.

Koneko: Sin contar que tiene esa trasformación que hace que cambie de color su pelo.

Rias: Y creen que no lo sé, ya ni siquiera sé que hacer-esta estaba enojada y desesperada.

Akeno: Ya no podremos volver ¿a dónde iremos Rias?

Rias: Tengo una idea de quien podría vencer a ese maldito.

Kiba: ¿Quién presidenta?

Rias: Ophis la diosa dragona.

Kiba: Ophis, ¿está segura presidenta?-este estaba sorprendido de que su presidenta diera esa opción.

Rias: Sí estoy segura, además ella es la única que podría hacerle frente a ese maldito.

Koneko: En todo caso tendríamos que unirnos a la brigada de caos ya que ahí se encuentra Ophis.

Rias: Sí, ese será nuestro nuevo hogar, nos uniremos a la brigada de caos-esta tenía una mirada determinante.

Akeno: Entonces si nos vamos a unir a ellos tendremos que ir por Gasper, su poder será de mucha ayuda.

Rias: Sí, creo que tienes razón.

1 día después por la tarde.

Coon Gohan y Serafall.

Serafall le había conseguido un traje elegante a Gohan para la presentación de ambos como nuevos gobernantes, pero cuando Gohan se había puesto el traje.

Gohan: Me siento algo incómodo-este se acomodaba la corbata.

Serafall: ¿Por qué Gohan?-esta se terminaba de arreglar.

Gohan: Nunca me había vestido así después de todo siempre estaba intentando derrotar a los androides-este puso una mirada triste.

Serafall al percatarse de eso decidió darle un abrazo al saiyayin.

Serafall: Por favor olvida eso Gohan no quiero verte sufrir, sé que pasaste por mucho y déjame decirte que si alguna vez llegas a regresar a tu mundo iré contigo para ayudarte a derrotar a esos androides.

Gohan: Tranquila Serafall no estoy tan triste, después de todo confío en que Trunks podrá derrotar a esos androides-este correspondió al abrazo de Serafall.

Serafall: De acuerdo, no conozco a Trunks pero a lo que me relataste tiene mucho potencial y sé que podrá derrotarlos.

Gohan: Sí, por cierto donde está tu hermana ya que no detecté su energía desde esta mañana.

Serafall: Fue a hacer unos preparativos-esta le sonrió al saiyayin y dejó de abrazarlo.

Gohan: De acuerdo-este se terminaba de arreglar.

En un lugar alejado de la tierra, el grupo Gremory había llegado a una especie de cueva extraña.

Rias: Ophis, sé que estás ahí, sal queremos hablar contigo.

En eso se empezó a crear una gran ventisca para después de unos segundos apareciera Ophis delante de él clan Gremory.

Ophis: ¿Qué necesitas de mi heredera del clan Gremory?

En esos instantes todos se hincaron en señal de respeto.

Rias: Hemos venido a por su ayuda, además ya no soy la heredera del clan Gremory.

Ophis: ¿Es por qué tu hermano está muerto?

Rias: ¿Cómo sabe eso?-esta estaba sorprendida por tales palabras.

Ophis: Me lo contó ayer Beelzebub.

Rias: ¿Qué le contó?

Ophis: Me contó que Sirzech había comentado que se iba a enfrentar a un humano pero que en la pelea ese humano tomó una apariencia extraña con un gigantesco poder y que eliminó no sólo a él sino también a Asmodeous, yo no sentí nada porque estaba dormida.

Akeno: ¿Derrotaron a Asmoodeous?-esta estaba impactada de la noticia, dos reyes demonios habían sido asesinados por el saiyayin.

Ophis: Sí ahora sólo queda Beelzebub y Serafall.

Koneko: E-esto es más que impresionante.

Kiba: Sí tienes razón.

Rias: Y por eso mismo hemos venido a pedirle que nos deje unirnos a su bando además de que queremos pedirle que elimine a ese sujeto.

Ophis: ¿Saben lo que pasará si se unen a nuestro lado?

Rias: Sí, nos convertiremos en enemigos de las tres facciones.

Ophis: ¿Y están seguros de su decisión?

Rias: Sí.

Ophis: En ese caso les doy la bienvenida a la brigada de caos, y sobre ese sujeto no se preocupen yo me encargaré de eliminarlo.

Rias: Gracias por aceptarnos Ophis-sama.

De regreso con el saiyayin.

Gohan y Serafall se encontraban en una sala gigante donde estos dos se encontraban sentados en tronos enfrente de todos los demonios, mientras todos los demonios estaban hincados en forma de respeto.

Demonio 1: En nombre de todos los demonios nombro a Serafall Leviathan y a Son Gohan como los nuevos gobernantes del inframundo.

Demonio 2: Donde les encomendamos la protección del inframundo así como la protección de los demonios.

Demonio 3: Esperemos que gobiernen el inframundo de manera justa.

Demonio 4: Y si alguna vez necesitan ayuda de nosotros no olviden en pedírnosla.

Demonio 5: ¿Algunas palabras Serafall-sama, Gohan-sama?

Serafall: Yo Serafall Leviathan juró por mi nombre que mantendré a todo el inframundo seguro al igual que me encargaré de mantener seguros a todos ustedes.

Gohan: Y yo Son Gohan me aseguraré de eliminar cualquier maldad que amenace ya sea el inframundo, ustedes o a los humanos, yo me encargaré de traer justicia y paz.

Todos los demonios dejaron de estar hincados y empezaron a aplaudir.

Demonio 1: ¿Alguna ley que quieran proponer?

Gohan: A decir verdad sí.

Demonio 2: ¿Y cuál es Gohan-sama?

Gohan: Que con su poder no solamente se protejan entre ustedes, si no también protejan a los humanos.

Demonio 3: Entendemos Gohan-sama.

Demonio 4: ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Serafall: No así que ya comencemos con el banquete que Gohan ya tiene hambre-esta volteó a ver al saiyayin.

Gohan: Te diste cuenta-este se rascaba su nuca.

Mientras tanto en el futuro de Trunks.

Trunks se encontraba entrenando para poder dominar el súper saiyayin, pero en otro lado los androides estaban destruyendo a los habitantes supervivientes de una ciudad.

Androide 17: Hemos acabado 18.

Androide 18: Vayamos a otro lado 17.

Androide 17: Sí, vayamos a matar a más gente que se esté escondiendo.

Estos estaban dispuestos a volar pero fueron lanzados contra el suelo por ráfagas de ki.

Androide 17: ¿Quién rayos fue?-este se levantaba de los escombros al igual que su hermana.

En esos instantes apareció un sujeto con una máscara enfrente de ellos.

Androide 18: ¿Fuiste tú maldito?

Pero el extraño sujeto no decía nada.

Androide 17: Así que no piensas hablar eh.

Androide 18: Entonces te eliminaremos.

Estos se lanzaron a atacar a el sujeto enmascarado pero todos sus golpes eran detenidos con facilidad, estos al ver eso decidieron alejarse para después empezar a lanzar esferas de energía pero el sujeto enmascarado desviaba todas las esferas con una sola mano.

Androide 18: ¿Quién rayos eres?-esta estaba enojada.

El sujeto seguía sin hablar.

Androide 17: Veo que sigues sin querer hablar eh.

El sujeto enmascarado sin decir nada apareció repentinamente delante de N17 y le soltó un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar.

N18 al ver como su hermano fue lanzado intentó atacarlo pero sus golpes eran detenidos por el sujeto enmascarado, cosa que hizo que 18 se enfadará pero esta recibió un rodillazo para después ser lanzada junto a su hermano.

Androide 17: ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto poder?

Androide 18: ¿Y qué quieres de nosotros?

El sujeto enmascarado seguía sin decir nada pero en esos instantes aparecieron un hombre y una mujer vestidos de un traje rojo en su totalidad, ambos aparecieron al lado del sujeto enmascarado.

Androide 18: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Towa: Mi nombre es Towa y el que me acompaña es Mira.

Androide 17: ¿Y quién es ese sujeto enmascarado?

Towa: Su nombre es Bardock.

Androide 17: ¿Y por qué no habla?

Mira: El nunca habla solo obedece nuestras órdenes.

Androide 17: ¿Y bien que quieren de nosotros?

Towa: Que eliminen a Son Gohan-esta sonrió al decirlo.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí dejaré este capítulo, espero y les haya gustad y nos vemos hasta la siguiente parte.


	8. La llegada de los Time Breaker

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 8.-La llegada de los Time Breaker.

Gohan había sido coronado junto a Serafall como los nuevos gobernantes del inframundo, pero por otra parte en el futuro de Trunks aparecieron 3 sujetos extraños enfrente de los androides 17 y 18 diciéndoles que si querían matar a Gohan.

Androide 17: ¿Qué derrotemos a Son Gohan?-este estaba sorprendido de que hayan mencionado al sujeto con el que el acabo hace tan sólo unos días.

Androide 18: Lo siento pero llegan tarde, ya nos hemos encargado de ese bastardo-esta se cruzaba de brazos.

Towa: Se equivocan, ese día que supuestamente lo derrotaron no fue así, cuando ustedes le estaban lanzando ráfagas de ki un portal se abrió atrás de él absorbiéndolo a otra dimensión y así salvándolo de ustedes-esta dio una sonrisa a los androides.

Androide 17: ¿Y cómo es que saben eso?-este puso una cara seria.

Towa: Los estuvimos observando desde lejos y nos percatamos en el momento en el que el hijo de Son Goku fue absorbido-esta seguía sin quitar su sonrisa.

Androide 18: ¿Cómo sabemos que dicen la verdad?-esta igual se puso seria.

Mira: Porque si hubiera sido falsa la información yo ya me hubiera encargado de sabandijas como ustedes-este le dio una mirada tan profunda y seria a la Androide 18 que hizo que esta temblara ligeramente.

Androide 17: ¿Y bien que quieren que hagamos exactamente?-este miraba seriamente a los 3 extraños sujetos.

Towa: Los llevaremos al mundo donde se encuentra actualmente Gohan pero no nos los llevaremos ahorita, primero debemos hacer unos preparativos.

Androide 17: ¿Entonces cuando vendrán?-este seguía serio.

Mira: En 3 días.

Androide 18: Esta bien y aparte de matarlo ¿qué más tendremos que hacer?

Towa: Lo que quieran, pueden matar a los humanos de ese planeta si así lo desean-esta miraba sádicamente a los dos androides.

Androide 17: Ya los escuchaste N 18, después de acabar definitivamente con Gohan podremos divertirnos todo lo que queramos nuevamente-este volteó a ver a su hermana y le dio una sonrisa malvada.

Androide 18: Tienes razón N 18, nos podremos divertir más que aquí-pero esta dirigió nuevamente su mirada a los extraños sujetos. Y por qué quieren que nosotros lo matemos, ustedes también podrían-la androide puso una cara seria nuevamente.

Mira: Porque ustedes dos nos servirán para nuestro plan.

Androide 17: ¿Qué plan?

Mira: No necesitan saberlo.

Towa: Vamos cálmate Mira, verán nosotros queremos revivir a nuestro reino a base de energía de todo tipo de peleadores y es por eso que los necesitamos a ustedes ya que son los únicos que pueden servir para este trabajo.

Androide 18: ¿Y por qué necesariamente nosotros?

Towa: Porque tienen un gran poder y eso nos ayudará bastante.

Mira: Además si cooperan con nosotros, les daremos la oportunidad de viajar a diferentes líneas del tiempo para que puedan divertirse matando a los humanos.

Androide 17: En ese caso aceptamos ayudarlos en su plan.

Towa: Entonces está decidido, nos vemos en tres días N 17 y N 18-Towa junto a Mira y Bardock desaparecieron del lugar.

Androide 18: Porque rayos aceptaste N 17-esta estaba enojada con su hermano.

Androide 17: Porque por ahora ellos son más fuertes que nosotros, lo pude notar ya que ellos parecían ser más fuertes que el sujeto que nos derroto-este lo decía de una manera calmada.

Androide 18: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que hayas aceptado?-decía furiosa la androide.

Androide 17: Piénsalo hermana, si ellos son más fuertes que nosotros podrían eliminarnos si nos oponemos a ellos, por eso hay que entrenar para volvernos más fuertes, así que cuando matemos a Son Gohan y a los humanos de donde está el ahora nosotros podremos seguir entrenando para hacernos más fuertes todavía y cuando esos sujetos vuelvan por cualquier otra cosa podamos eliminarlos, por ahora seguiremos sus órdenes.

Androide 18: Ya veo, bien pensado hermano, hay que ponernos a entrenar ya que no quiero seguir órdenes de esas basuras.

Androide 17: En ese caso vayamos a entrenar.

Y así fue como los androides salieron volando del lugar para dirigirse a un lugar montañoso a entrenar.

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra donde se ubicaba Gohan, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad Kuoh, Rias se encontraba hablando con Ophiis acerca de Gohan y de su primer enfrentamiento que tuvieron.

Ophis: Así que ese sujeto llamado Gohan ahora debe ser el nuevo gobernante del inframundo.

Rias: Sí Ophis-sama, por esa misma razón hemos venido con usted para pedirle que lo asesine.

Ophis: Esta bien, iré a hacerle una visita.

Rias: ¿Irá ahora mismo Ophis-sama?

Ophis: Sí, quiero ver en persona que tan fuerte es ese tal Gohan.

Rias: Por favor no se confié, ese sujeto es peligroso.

Ophis: No hay nadie que me pueda derrotar a excepción del gran rojo y Thirexia así que no te preocupes señorita Gremory yo lo derrotaré.

Y sin decir más esta desapareció de la vista de Rias Gremory.

Mientras tanto con Gohan, este se encontraba con Serafall terminando de comer su banquete así que ambos decidieron salir a caminar un rato.

Gohan: La comida estuvo muy deliciosa ¿no lo crees Serafall?-este le dio una sonrisa a Serafall.

Serafall: Sí, estuvo deliciosa la comida-esta igualmente le sonrió.

Gohan: Vayamos a sentarnos en esa banca-este señaló una banca cerca del lugar.

Serafall: Sí, vayamos-esta se fue junto a Gohan a sentarse en la banca.

Gohan: Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Trunks-este puso una cara algo triste.

Serafall: ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora Gohan?-esta miraba sorprendida a saiyayin ya que de un momento a otro su ánimo cambio.

Gohan: Pues es que es un niño apenas y no tiene mucha experiencia en batallas, de alguna manera me preocupa que los androides lo lleguen a encontrar y lo eliminen.

Serafall: No te preocupes por eso Gohan-esta abrazó al saiyayin y siguió hablando. Me habías dicho que Trunks es el hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin así que supongo que tiene un gran potencial al igual que tú y si el de verdad quiere derrotarlos el entrenará hasta superar su límites para poder vencerlos-esta puso su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan.

Gohan: Sí, creo que tienes razón, confiaré en Trunks y en sus capacidades-este volvió a tener una mirada alegre y volteó a ver a Serafall.

Serafall: Sí, te aseguro que el los derrotará-esta volteó a ver al saiyayin.

Los ojos de ambos al encontrarse frente a frente mirándose fijamente indicaban una fuerte preocupación el uno por el otro y la determinación de hacer lo que sea por sus seres queridos, así que ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente, estos empezaban a cercar sus labios cada vez más hasta que por fin hicieron contacto, así Gohan y Serafall se dieron un gran beso donde se notaba la ternura que ambos sentían entre sí, después de unos 7 segundos de besarse, ambos se separaron.

Gohan: Serafall-este dijo su nombre con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Serafall: ¿Sí?-esta miraba sonrojada y alegre al saiyayin.

Gohan: Déjame estar siempre a tu lado-este se sonrojó al decirlo.

Serafall: ¿Por qué quieres estar a mi lado?-esta se sonrojo aún más al escuchar sus palabras.

Gohan: Bueno, pues yo, no se mucho sobre estas cosas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estuve entrenando para vencer a los androides y de vez en cuando estudiaba y creo una vez leí algo acerca del amor que es que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho deciden entrar en una relación amorosa donde ambos se protegen mutuamente además de que con el paso del tiempo llegan a decidir a formar una familia y buen yo ósea no confundas esto de que quiero formar una familia, bueno ósea sí quiero formar una familia y quisiera que fuera contigo pero primero necesitamos conocernos más y entrar en una relación por eso te pedía que me dejaras estar a tu lado para protegerte-este se trababa más y más y se sonrojaba más y más conforme iba diciendo sus palabras.

Serafall al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas y taparse su boca con ambas manos **(ya saben cuándo una mujer japonesa se sorprende de algo o se emociona, no sé si se me explicar)**

Serafall después de contemplar a Gohan por varios segundos le dio un gran abrazo y mientras soltaba ligeras lágrimas decía.

Serafall: Gohan tus palabras me hacen llorar, nunca nadie en la vida me había dicho algo tan hermoso y romántico como lo que me has dicho tú, siempre que un demonio de clase alta intentaba conquistarme siempre era por mi posición social y por mi cuerpo, inclusive mi último ex novio lo hizo, pero fui tan idiota que me deje engañar por él, pero tu Gohan tú eres diferente siempre ves por el bien de tus seres queridos o de las personas que más te importan, eso lo demuestras al preocuparte tanto por Trunks, así que por eso déjame decirte como respuesta a tu pregunta que sí, sí quiero que estés a mi lado, yo también desde que te conocí sentía algo raro pero desde la otra vez que recupere tu brazo y ahorita están más que confirmados mis sentimientos y no importa que llevemos poco de conocernos, con todo lo que has hecho por mí es más que suficiente para poder confiar en ti al igual que enamorarme y no importa si no sabes mucho de estas cosas yo te explicaré y te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario-esta seguía llorando de felicidad sobre Gohan.

Gohan: M-me alegro bastante Serafall, pero dejarías de llorar es que siento que hice algo malo-este acariciaba la cabeza de Serafall para que dejara de llorar.

Serafall: Lloro de felicidad-decía la chica demonio.

Después de un rato Serafall dejó de llorar y miró a Gohan.

Serafall: Ahora con esto somos novios ¿no?-esta le preguntó al saiyayin.

Gohan: Sí, ahora somos novios Serafall, así que déjame protegerte-este abrazó a la chica.

Serafall: Y tú a mí-esta correspondió al abrazo.

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando una voz dijo lo siguiente.

Ophis: Siento interrumpir su momento nuevos reyes demonios.

Al escuchar esa frase ambos voltearon a ver a la extraña niña que se apareció enfrente de ellos, Serafall la miraba con algo de temor y Gohan con seriedad ya que su poder superaba por mucho a Serafall.

Serafall: ¿Qué hace aquí Ophis-sama?-esta miraba sorprendida la aparición de una de las dragonas más fuertes.

Gohan: ¿Ophis?-este vió fijamente a la niña.

Ophis: Me presento yo soy Ophis la diosa dragona del infinito y tú debes ser Son Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-este rápidamente se paró y se puso en pose de pelea.

Ophis: Tranquilo, no he venido a hacerles daño, solo vengo a ver algo.

Gohan: ¿Y qué es?-este seguía en su pose de pelea.

Ophis: Rias Gremory fue a verme contándome todo lo sucedido desde tu primer encuentro con ella hasta tu enfrentamiento con Sirzech, ella me dijo que si te podía asesinar a lo cual yo le dije que sí pero en realidad no lo pienso hacer.

Gohan: ¿Y por qué no?-este seguía serio y algo molesto por saber que Rias Gremory seguía intentando derrotarlo.

Ophis: Porque ella se lo busco, solo le dije que sí para que no me insistiera.

Gohan: Ya veo, y porqué has venido.

Ophis: Rias me contó que derrotaste a Sirzech y a Asmodeus así que quiero que te enfrentes a mí para ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.

Gohan: ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Ophis: Porque desde que llegue y te mencione a Rias tú aumentaste tu poder abismalmente y con el poder que estás dejando mostrar me supera por mucho además de que si fuera a intentar algo tú sin titubear me eliminarías o me equivoco-esta miraba fijamente al saiyayin.

Gohan: Ya veo, entonces acepto pelear contra ti-este se relajó ligeramente.

Ophis: ¿Entonces pelearemos?

Gohan: Sí, siento que me puedes dar más batalla que ese inútil de Sirzech-este sonrió al aceptar el desafío de Ophis.

Serafall: Suerte Gohan, gana por favor-esta le dio una sonrisa al saiyayin.

Gohan: Sí, y la venceré.

Ophis: Veo que confías mucho en este muchacho-esta dirigió su mirada a Serafall.

Serafall: Sí, así es Ophis-sama.

Ophis: Ya veo, entonces daré lo mejor de mí para ganarle a Gohan-esta dijo eso en sus pensamientos y adoptando una pose de pelea.

Mientras tanto en la Brigada del Caos, los únicos que se encontraban presentes eran el clan Gremory y simples secuaces de la Brigada de Caos ya que lo más importantes como Kuroka, Bikou y Arthur se encontraban lejos de ahí en unna misión.

Rias: Si lo derrota, tal vez nosotros podamos gobernar el inframundo-esta lo decía con frialdad.

Akeno: ¿Por qué lo dice presidenta?-esta miraba preocupada a su presidenta.

Rias: Si Gohan muere podemos pedirle a Ophis que elimine a Serafall y así nosotras tomar el poder-esta empezaba a sonreír maliciosamente.

Fuera de la guarida de la Brigada de Caos.

Un portal extraño se abrió en el cielo y de ahí salieron Bardock, Mira y Towa.

Mira: ¿Es aquí?-este estaba de brazos cruzados.

Towa: Sí, ahora Bardock-esta volteó a ver a Bardock.

El sujeto enmascarado de nombre Bardock apuntó su mano derecha en dirección de la guarida y lanzó una ráfaga de ki causando una gran explosión.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta serie, espero y les haya gustado.

Sé que dije que el nombre de este capítulo sería la destrucción de la Brigada de Caos pero mejor ese título lo dejo para el otro capítulo, también quer pedir sus opiniones, y es que ya tengo 5 episodios de distintas historias y no sé cuál publicar primero así que quisiera que me dijeran en los comentarios cual historia quiere que salga primer y cual después.

 **1era historia: La llegada de Black Shido, esta es una historia de Date a live sin ser crossover.**

 **2da historia: Un asesino en Akame ga Kill, esta será una historia de Hit el legendario asesino del universo 6 en Akame ga Kill**

 **3era historia: Dos demonios en Halkeginia, esta historia será de los hermanos Dante y Vergil en zero no tsukaiima**

 **4ta historia: Ulquiorra en Trinity seven, esta historia tendrá de protagonista al cuarta espada del ejército de Aizen en el mundo de las Trinity seven**

 **5ta historia: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Broly era bueno y caía en To love ru, en esta historia el saiyayin legendario no tendrá su trauma hacia kakarotto ya que la historia acabaría después de unos episodios.**

Así que por favor déjenme sus comentarios de que historias quieren que salgan primero y cuáles después, de mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.

Y ahora la sinopsis de los siguientes 4 episodios.

Capítulo 9.-La destrucción de la Brigada de Caos.

Los Time Breaker han llegado a la guarida de la Brigada de Caos, ¿cuáles serán sus planes?

Capítulo 10.-Gohan vs el sujeto enmascarado.

La Brigada de Caos ha sido destruida y solo unos cuantos quedan con vida, Ophis le pide ayuda a Gohan para enfrentar a estos sujetos.

Capítulo 11.-Un duro entrenamiento.

Towa le dice a Gohan que unos viejos amigos vendrán en dos días, este pensando que tienen el mismo poder que el sujeto enmascarado decide entrenar como nunca.

Capítulo 12.-N 17 y N 18 entran en acción.

Towa, Mira y Bardock llevan a los dos androides a donde se encuentra Gohan, estos al llegar empiezan a destruir todo a su paso.


	9. La destrucción de la brigada del caos

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra un extraño sujeto)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 9.- La destrucción de la Brigada del Caos

Los time breaker han llegado a la guarida de la Brigada del Caos, ¿cuál será su movimiento en este lugar?

Rias: ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?- dijo Rias saliendo de los escombros muy malherida.

Akeno: ¿A-acaso será un enemigo?-se preguntó la mejor amiga de Rias

Kiba/Koneko: ¿Está bien presidenta?-dijeron ambos mientras salían de los escombros.

Todos los miembros del club del ocultismo habían salido muy mal heridos de esa explosión, pero no estaban preparados para lo que les vendría a continuación.

Towa: Buenas tardes jovencitos-la reina demonio tenía una sonrisa que hizo retroceder ligeramente a los Gremory cuando la vieron.

Rias: ¿Q-quién eres tú?-esta sintió terror ya que notó que las energías que los sujetos desprendían eran totalmente malignas.

Akeno: Acaso ¿ustedes causaron la explosión?-esta solo veía con preocupación a los tres sujetos.

Mira: ¿Y qué si lo hicimos?-este estaba de brazos cruzados pero su mirada reflejaba una gran seriedad que hizo temblar más a los Gremory.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

Ophis había comenzado el duelo amistoso contra el saiyayin, esta inicio lanzándoles ataques de energía a distancia pero el saiyayin los desviaba muy fácilmente con su mano, luego de ver que los ataques de energía no funcionarían decidió probar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero todos sus golpes eran detenidos con suma facilidad por la palma de la mano de Gohan.

Ophis sabía que era imposible ganarle al saiyayin y por lo menos quería aunque sea hacerle daño por lo que decidió atacarlo a corta distancia con un ataque de energía que dio de lleno en Gohan.

Serafall: Gohan-dijo con preocupación la maou.

Ophis: ¿Qué tal estuvo eso Gohan?-esta solo observaba la gigantesca pila de humo que causó su ataque anterior.

Gohan: Fue un buen ataque, pero faltará más que eso para hacerme daño-este salió del humo como si nada dejando a Serafall y Ophis sorprendidas.

Serafall: ¿Estás bien Gohan?-esta miraba con preocupación a su ser más querido.

Gohan: Sí gracias por preocuparte Serafall.

Ophis: ¿Cómo es que mi ataque no te hiso ni un rasguño?-preguntó la diosa dragón.

Gohan: Porque mi cuerpo ya se ha acostumbrado a recibir ataques de mayor intensidad por eso- y sin decir nada más este desapareció de la vista de todos y aparecer delante de Ophis clavándole su puño en el estómago.

Ophis: ¿En qué momento?-esta estaba impresionada por la velocidad del saiyayin además de sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su estómago.

Gohan: Lo siento, pero necesitas más poder que el que tienes para si quiera hacerme frente-este retiró su puño del estómago de Ophis para que después esta cayera dormida.

Serafall fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Serafall: Eres muy fuerte Gohan, derrotaste a la diosa dragón del infinito Ophis-esta le dio un beso en la mejilla al saiyayin.

Gohan: G-gracias Serafall-este se sonrojó por el beso de la maou.

De regreso con los time breaker.

Mira: Y bien se quedarán ahí parados sin hacer nada o harán algo-este lo dijo en un tono desafiante.

Rias: A-acaso ustedes ¿nos están subestimando?

Mira: Quién sabe puede que sí o puede que no.

Akeno: ¿Y qué quieren aquí?

Towa: Solo les venimos a dar un mensaje para cierta persona.

Kiba: ¿A quién?-este miraba seriamente a los tres sujetos.

Towa: A Son Gohan-esta sonrió al decir su nombre ya que investigó de lo que había hecho el saiyayin desde su llegada a ese mundo.

Rias: ¿Y qué mensaje le quieres dar a ese maldito?-esta vez su tono sonnó muy enfadado.

Towa: Sólo queremos que le digas a Gohan que en dos días aproximadamente vendrán 17 y 18 a terminar lo que empezaron.

Akeno: ¿17 y 18? ¿Quiénes son esos?-dijo con algo de preocupación imaginándose lo peor.

Mira: No necesitas saberlo.

El clan gremory iba a protestar pero fueron interrumpidos por Towa.

Towa: Sé lo que ha pasado en el inframundo, él ha matado a tu hermano no es cierto-esta volvió a sonreír.

Rias: ¿Cómo sabes eso?-esta se sorprendió de que alguien más supiera de eso.

Mira: No necesitan saberlo, solo necesitan saber que si no lo hacen-este se pausó al decir eso.

Akeno: ¿Si no lo hacemos qué?-respondió esta enfadada ya que por culpa del saiyayin ahora el inframundo entero está en su contra.

Mira: Si no lo hacen-este desapareció y apareció ataras de Akeno perforándole el pecho con su mano. Se condenarán a ustedes mismos y a toda la humanidad, ya que 17 y 18 son más fuertes que Son Gohan. Terminó de decir el demonio.

Rias, Kiba y Koneko al ver que Akeno se estaba desangrando gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Akenooooo.

Los tres iban a atacar a Mira pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo el sujeto enmascarado detuvo todos los golpes con un campo de energía.

Rias: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-esta estaba sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo.

Pero el sujeto enmascarado no respondió y mandó a volar a todo el clan gremory con su campo de energía.

El sujeto enmascarado y Mira regresaron con Towa.

Towa: Claro, son libres de decir esto pero si no lo hacen todos morirán-y sin más que decir los tres sujetos desaparecieron en una especie de portal.

Rias: M-maldición-y sin más que decir cayó desmayada al igual que los demás.

De regreso con el saiyayin.

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo de que Ophis se desmayó y esta recién estaba abriendo sus ojos.

Ophis: ¿Qué ha pasado se preguntó confundida la dragona mientras se ponía de pie.

Gohan: Has perdido jejeje-este le ofreció la mano a Ophis para que se levantara a lo cual esta tomo su mano con gusto.

Ophis: Bueno ya me esperaba ese resultado, bueno me voy, nos vemos Gohan y Serafall nuevos reyes demonios-esta desapareció en un círculo mágico.

Serafall: Bueno vayamos a casa ya que con el duelo que tuviste has ensuciado ese traje-esta tomó de la mano al saiyayin.

Gohan: Vale Serafall, vayamos a descansar.

Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron para aparecer en la casa de Serafall y descansar.

Mientras tanto en un puente de la ciudad se encontraba un joven castaño contemplando el pasaje cuando una persona se le acerco.

Yuma: Disculpa ¿tú eres Issei-kun?-esta miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas al chico.

Iseei: Sí ¿Por qué?

Yuma: Por favor saldrías conmigo-dijo la chica sorpresivamente.

Iseei: ¿Eh?

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los ángeles caídos.

Azazel: Así que Gohan y Serafall son los nuevos demonios eh, esto será interesante-este dio una gran sonrisa pero por dentro estaba temblando de miedo ya que recordó el enorme poder que mostró el saiyayin cuando luchó contra Sirzech además de que él pudo notar que protegería a Serafall a toda costa y ahora con su nuevo cargo a todos los demonios. Este ya le había advertido a los ángeles caídos que si se encontraban con un sujeto de apariencia musculosa y una cicatriz en la cara que no lo hicieran enfadar por nada del mundo.

Mientras tanto con los ángeles.

El líder de los ángeles se encontraba junto a su hermana Gabriel discutiendo sobre el saiyayin.

Gabriel: Michael-oní-sama ¿qué haremos con ese sujeto?-esta miraba con preocupación al saiyayin.

Michael: No lo sé Gabriel-chan, sólo hay que esperar para ver que decide hacer ese sujeto-respondió el líder de los ángeles con preocupación ya que si este resultaba ser un enemigo no habría nadie que le hiciera frente ni siquiera Shiva o Thrierexa. Por cierto Gabriel-continuó diciendo Michael.

Gabriel: ¿Sí?

Michael: Tu puedes sentir el corazón de las personas, ¿qué sentiste cuando viste a ese joven que tenía su pelo dorado?

Gabriel: No lo pude sentir con claridad oni-sama pero no sentía malas intenciones, pero aun así lo que dejó mostrar fue ira, tristeza y venganza.

Michael: ¿E-es enserio lo que me dices Gabriel-chan?-este estaba impactado de que esa persona transmitiera tanto.

Gabriel: Sí.

Michael: Bueno, creo que iremos a hablar con él mañana-dijo con determinación el ángel.

Gabriel: Sí Michael oni-sama.

3 horas después en el futuro de Trunks.

N17 y N18 habían terminado de entrenar.

N17: Creo que hemos tenido grandes resultados con este entrenamiento-este sonreía muy confiado.

N18: Sí, me siento más fuerte que antes.

N17: Al ser androides de energía ilimitada podemos entrenar todo lo que queramos sin cansarnos.

N18: ¿Entonces por qué paramos?

N17: Porque iremos a probar nuestra nueva fuerza contra los humanos-este le sonrió a su hermana de manera maliciosa.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, esperar y les haya gustad, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos hasta la próxima.

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Blake2020: Thanks friend**

 **Zafir09: Los únicos sobrevivientes del clan gremory serán gasper, koneko y kiba y en el otro capítulo pondré porque gasper no estuvo con ellos al momento de la llegada de los time breaker, tranquilo, todos ellos vivirán, algunos se irán con Gohan pero otros se irán al cielo y otros con los ángeles caídos.**

 **Broy999: Gracias por el comentario bro**

 **Victor0606: Gracias por el comentario**

 **Blackgoku123: Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia**

 **Bellazador: No lo sabía xd**


	10. La aparición de nuevos enemigos

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra el sujeto enmascarado)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a los time breaker)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Cell perfecto y Gohan súper saiyayin 2 se quedan mirando fijamente antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 10.-La aparición de unos enemigos más fuerte que los androides N17 y N18.

Al día siguiente de la batalla de Ophis y Gohan.

Era alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, Gohan se encontraba entrenando en el patio de la mansión de Serafall mientras esta se encontraba en el sofá de su mansión descansando y agradeciéndole mentalmente a Gohan por ayudarle a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el líder de los demonios, aunque claro, sabe que Gohan también es el líder de los demonios y ella lo aceptaba, ya que el saiyayin podría humillar a los seres más poderosos de su mundo.

Esta se iba a dirigir hacia donde estaba Gohan cuando de repente fue interrumpida por el holograma de una bella ángel.

Gabriel: Buenos días Serafall Leviatán-saludó amablemente la serafín.

Serafall: B-buenos días Gabriel-saludó un tanto confusa la maou. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?-comentó nuevamente Serafall.

Gabriel: Disculpe que la moleste pero hace 2 días sentimos un enorme poder proviniendo del inframundo y pudimos notar a un joven de cabellos dorados luchando y asesinado al maou Sirzech Lucifer, también vimos como él te dejó como la líder de los demonios ¿cierto?-preguntó la serafíin.

Serafall: ¿Y si es así qué?-preguntó la maou con seriedad.

Gabriel al percatarse que de su seriedad decidió rápidamente aclarar las cosas, ya que Michael le había advertido que durante el transcurso de la batalla contra Sirzech el saiyayin dejó más que claro que protegería a Serafall a toda costa y sabía que si la hacía enfadar y el saiyayin se enteraba este podría ir a acabar con el cielo.

Gabriel: Sólo queremos hablar con el sujeto que hizo temblar a las tres facciones con su enorme poder.

Serafall: ¿Para qué? ¿Quieren hacer una alianza con él?-preguntó la peli negra.

Gabriel: Claro, siempre y claro el joven de cabellos dorados quiera-sonrió la serafín.

Serafall: Entonces ¿a qué hora vienen? Ya que él también quiere hacer una alianza con ustedes-sonrió la maou.

Gabriel: Nos honra que ese sujeto quiera hacer una alianza con nosotros, entonces ¿a qué hora nos podemos reunir?-preguntó la bella serafín.

Serafall: En la tarde, en mi mansión ¿te parece bien?

Gabriel: Por supuesto.

Serafall: Entonces hasta la tarde.

Gabriel: Si, hasta la tarde.

Y sin más que comentar por ambas partes se terminó la llamada.

Serafall: Iré a decirle a Gohan de esto-dijo la maou.

En el cielo.

Gabriel: Al parecer ese sujeto también quería hablar con nosotros Michael oni-sama.

Michael: Eso me alegra Gabriel-chan, así será más fácil hacer una alianza con él-dijo el líder de los ángeles para después dejar mostrar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ahora en otro lugar se encontraba Ophis despertando de una batalla que tuvo anteriormente y no con el saiyayin, la diosa dragón tenía muchas heridas y apenas y se podía parar.

Ophis: M-maldición, tengo que avisarle a Son Gohan de estos sujetos-pensó la diosa dragón mientras se habría un portal de donde salieron Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur y Le Fay y al ver la apariencia de su líder fueron a socorrerla.

Le Fay: ¿Esta bien Ophis-sama?-preguntó la pequeña maga.

Ophis: S-sí-fue todo lo que dijo.

Kuroka: Pero que pasó aquí-dijo la nekomata mientras veía la guarida de la brigada del caos toda destruida.

Ophis: Verán lo que pasó fue.

FLASHBACK.

Ophis había llegado a su guarida después de la pelea que tuvo con el saiyayin, pero la diosa dragón vio con asombro como todo el lugar estaba destruido.

Ophis: Pero ¿qué paso aquí?-dijo la diosa dragón cuando de repente fue interrumpida por una extraña voz.

Towa: Por fin has llegado dragona del infinito Ouroboros Ophis-dijo la demonio con una sonrisa maligna.

Ophis: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó la diosa dragón con algo de nerviosismo ya que sintió que la energía que emanaba la demonio era maligna y poderosa, casi al nivel de Gohan en su máximo poder.

Towa: Nos lo dijeron tus secuaces.

Ophis: ¿Cuáles secuaces?-preguntó Ophis.

Towa: Estos-dijo la demonio para después abrir un portal de donde salió Mira y Bardock con 2 personas cada quien, estas estaban muertas y Ophis los reconoció inmediatamente.

Ophis: ¿Esos son? ¿Cao Cao? ¿Rizevim? ¿Euclid? Y ¿Siegfried?-dijo con asombro y terror la dragona ya que sintió el enorme poder de los sujetos que acompañaban la demonio, estos eran más fuertes que ella y sintió también que podría ser más fuertes que Gohan.

Mira: Eran demasiado débiles todos ellos, inclusive matamos a los que se hacían llamar facción de los héroes y unos disque no se que de los antiguos reyes demonios-dijo el demonio con frialdad mientras soltaba los cuerpos al igual que el sujeto enmascarado.

Ophis: Imposible ¿han acabado ellos con la brigada del caos?-pensó Ophis muy asombrada.

Mira: Sí y sigues tú-dijo el demonio.

Este la iba a atacar pero fue detenida por Towa.

Towa: Detente Mira.

Mira: ¿Qué planeas?-dijo este de brazos cruzados.

Towa: Divertirnos.

Ophis: Como si lo fuera a permitir-dijo Ophis antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero aun así lo hizo.

Ophis estaba a punto de acertarle un puñetazo a Towa, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de esta, el sujeto enmascarado apareció delante de ella deteniendo su golpe con una sola mano. Ophis al ver que su ataque fue detenido, intentó zafarse pero fu inútil ya que el extraño sujeto la tenía bien sujetada.

Ophis: Suéltame-dijo la diosa dragón mientras forcejeaba para intentar zafarse.

El sujeto enmascarado no dijo nada y solo le soltó con su mano que tenía libre un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la haría escupir sangre para seguido soltarle una patada en la mandíbula que la mandaría a volar hacia los cielos para después aparecer arriba de ella juntar sus manos en una sola y soltarle un tremendo golpe en la cara a la dragona del infinito que la mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo causando una gran explosión, pero el ataque del sujeto enmascarado no terminó ahí ya que este extendió la palma de su mano hacia donde había caído Ophis para después mandarle una ráfaga de ki y causar otra gran explosión.

Este descendió hacia los escombros donde estaba enterrada Ophis esperado a que saliera, después de varios segundos, la diosa del infinito logró salir, pero tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rasgada al punto de casi desprenderse de su cuerpo, además salían ¿lágrimas de sus ojos?

Cuando esta levantó la mirada lo único que pudo ver fue a el sujeto enmascarado enfrente suyo sin hacer nada.

Ophis: ¿Esto es lo que los humanos llaman terror?-pensó la dragona del infinito mientras veía al sujeto enmascarado, la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo y ella dejaba ver unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ophis estaba a punto de reincorporarse cuando sintió que su cabeza era mandada a estrellarse contra el suelo, la dragona empezó a sentir mucho más dolor ya que el sujeto enmascarado tenía el pie sobre su cabeza y a cada segundo que pasaba este aplicaba más fuerza, pareciera que le iba a romper el cráneo.

En eso Towa creó una barrera alrededor de ellos para que no se sintieran el poder que se mostraría a continuación, ya que todavía no querían llamar la atención.

Towa: Muéstrale la diferencia de poderes Bardock-dijo la demonio mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

El sujeto enmascarado no respondió, pero si empezó a elevar su aura hasta transformarse en súper saiyayin y sorpresivamente el súper saiyayin del sujeto enmascarado ¿era más fuerte que el ssj2 de Gohan?

Ophis al sentir en persona el poder de un súper saiyayin inmediatamente comenzó a temblar por primera vez en toda su vida, la diosa dragona del infinito está siendo humillada por estos extraños sujetos.

Ophis: Imposible, esta energía es más poderosa que la de Son Gohan cuando se enfrentó a Sirzech-pensó la dragona mientras recordaba como este también elevaba su poder monstruosamente, aunque a comparación de este, él podría derrotar a Son Gohan con algo de facilidad.

Towa: Jajajaja, lo ves Ophis, debiste dejarte asesinar, así no hubieras sufrido tanto-esta empezó a reírse como una desquiciada. Nos vamos Mira, Bardock-dijo la demonio mientras dejaba de reír, el sujeto enmascarado volvía a su forma base y mandaba a volar a Ophis con una patada dejándola inconsciente, mientras Mira observaba todo tranquilamente, después de esto, los 3 desaparecieron en un portal.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

Cuando Ophis terminó de relatar lo sucedido, todos los miembros restantes de la brigada del caos tenían una mirada de asombro y terror, pero la más asustada era Le Fay que había abrazado a su hermano.

Kuroka: E-es una broma ¿no Ophis-sama?-dijo la nekomata temblando de miedo.

Ophis: Desgraciadamente es verdad, ese sujeto me humilló totalmente-dijo Ophis recordando el monstruoso poder del sujeto enmascarado.

Bikou: Entonces ¿qué haremos ahora Ophis-sama? Ya que somos los únicos que quedan de la brigada del caos.

Ophis: Iremos con Son Gohan, el tal vez sea el único que pueda derrotarlos.

Arthur: ¿Por qué tal vez?-dijo Arthur sudando frío.

Ophis: ¿Recuerdan el poder que sintieron hace 2 días?

A lo que todos afirmaron con sus cabezas.

Ophis: Ese poder era de Son Gohan, y tal vez pueda derrotarlos ya que ayer esa chica creó una especie de campo protector que evitaba sentir el poder fuera de ese campo de energía y, y,- la diosa del infinito empezó a temblar sorprendiendo a sus secuaces, el sujeto enmascarado dejó mostrar un poder totalmente fuera de este mundo y sentí por unos momentos que ese no era todo su poder y no quisiera admitirlo per creo que Son Gohan perdería la batalla-terminó de decir Ophis.

Arthur: Entonces quiere decir que este tal Gohan ¿es la única esperanza del mundo?-dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

Ophis: Sí.

Mientras tanto en una de las tantas calles de kuoh se encontraba un chico vestido de chica caminando con una mirada triste.

Gasper: Rias-sama me ha abandonado-dijo el vampiro mientras este recordaba cómo no quiso unirse a la brigada del caos.

FLASBACK.

Se encontraba el sequito de Rias y Gasper hablando en el club del ocultismo.

Rias: Entonces esa es la situación ¿vienes no es así Gasper?-dijo la peli roja mientras observaba con frialdad a su peón.

Gasper se encontraba meditando lo dicho por su presidenta, ya que esta le contó que un sujeto se apoderó del inframundo y que para derrotarlo tenían que unirse a la brigada del caos.

Gasper: Lo siento Rias-sama, pero no puedo unirme a ellos-dijo el vampiro con una mirada triste.

Rias: Ya veo-dijo la peli roja mientras daba media vuelta. A partir de este momento dejas de ser un miembro del clan gremory-dijo la peli roja para después retirarse del lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Gasper: ¿Ahora qué será de mí?

En otro lado con los gremory.

Kiba: Rias-sama debemos de ir al infierno a avisarle a Son Gohan del ataque que esos sujetos dijeron-fue el comentario de un enojado Kiba.

Rias: OH maldita sea, ¿por qué tienes que hablar de ese sujeto?-dijo la peli roja enfadada.

Kiba: Rias-sama, queramos o no Gohan es el único que podría derrotarlos.

Rias: Si tanto quieren ir a avisarle vayan-dijo la peli roja dándose la vuelta.

Kiba: Lo siento, pero tal vez Gohan tenía razón eres una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma-dijo el caballero de Rias.

Rias: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-la peli roja encaró a su caballero.

Koneko: Inclusive abandonaste a Gasper sólo porque no quiso venir con nosotros, yo me voy-dijo la nekomata mientras activaba un portal de transporte y se fue en busca de su amigo.

Kiba: Lo siento pero estás sola Rias-dijo Kiba antes de seguir a Koneko.

Riias: Maldición, todo es tu culpa Son Gohan, si tan solo no hubieras aparecido o te hubiera eliminado en el instante en que te encontré, nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo la peli roja llorando por la furia que le causaba el saiyayin

5 horas después.

Gohan: ¿Entonces vendrán en unos momentos el líder de los ángeles?-dijo el saiyayin mientras se terminaba sus platos de comida.

Serafall: Sí-dijo la maou sonriéndole a su querido novio.

Gohan: Genial, le pediré un combate amistoso-dijo el saiyayin con entusiasmo.

Serafall solo sonrió ante la acción de su rey demonio.

15 minutos después.

Michael: Hemos llegado hermana.

Gabriel: Sí, Michael oni-sama.

Estos empezaron a caminar hasta la puerta, al llegar a este, Gabriel tocó ligeramente la puerta, segundos después la puerta se abrió ligeramente mostrando a Serafall.

Serafall: Por fin han llegado.

Michael: Disculpa la tardanza.

Serafall: No se preocupen, pasen-dijo la maou haciéndose a un lado para que sus invitados pudieran pasar.

Ya en la sala de estar de la mansión.

Gohan: Ustedes deben ser los líderes de los ángeles o ¿me equivoco?-dijo el saiyayin mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Michael: Sí, somos nosotros, disculpa la interrupción pero tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar.

Gohan: No se preocupen, por favor siéntense-dijo el saiyayin señalando un sofá.

Gabriel: Gracias, joven de cabello dorado-dijo la serafín.

A Gohan le sorprendió lo dicho por la chica perro aun así no dijo nada.

Serafall: Ahora sí ¿qué querían hablar?-comentó amablemente la maou.

Esta procedió a sentarse al lado del saiyayin.

Michael: Primero las presentaciones, yo soy Michael y soy el líder de los ángeles, y la que me acompaña es Gabriel mi hermana.

Gabriel: Un gusto-dijo la serafín.

Gohan: Mi nombre es Son Gohan, es un gusto conocerlos, Michael-san, Gabriel-san.

Michael: El gusto es nuestro-dijo en un tono amable el ángel.

Gohan: Entonces ¿qué han venido a hacer aquí?

Michael: Queremos saber por qué mataste a Sirzech Lucifer y por qué el inframundo esta tan calmado-dijo el ángel recordando cómo es que empezó a ver la batalla entre Gohan y Sirzech cuando este se transformó en súper saiyayin.

Gohan: Bueno sobre eso, es una larga historia, ¿tienen tiempo?

Gabriel: Claro, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario-comentó la bella ángel.

Una explicación más tarde junto a una explicación de los orígenes del saiyayin y de cómo este llegó a ese mundo, además de su transformación del súper saiyayin y de su nueva transformación que llamó súper saiyayin fase 2.

45 minutos aproximadamente.

Gabriel tenía una cara triste ya que ahora todo tenía sentido, su corazón a pesar de ser bondadoso se sentía triste, y eso se debía a que esos androides llamados N17 y N18 acabaron con la mayoría de sus amigos y la humanidad y que él tuvo que entrenar desde su niñez para poder proteger su mundo de esos androides.

Michael por otra parte estaba igual que Gabriel, aunque este se sentía decepcionado de Sirzech y su familia, ya que todo este tiempo creyó que era alguien de buen corazón, pero resultó ser que era un manipulador, y este agradeció mentalmente que Gohan haya acabado con él.

Michael: Yo cuanto lo siento, no sabía que habías pasado por tanto-comentó el líder de los ángeles.

Gohan: No se preocupe, yo confío en Trunks y sé que el superará mis poderes y podrá derrotar a los androides.

Michael: Confías mucho en él ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

Gohan: Porque él es un saiyayin y los saiyayin se hacen más fuertes cada vez que pelean-dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

Gabriel: Espero que Trunks-lun logre derrotar a esos androides-comentó la serafín al ver la confianza de las palabras del nuevo rey demonio.

Gohan: Sí, y ahora cambiando de tema, como ya saben, Serafall y yo somos los nuevos reyes demonios, y ustedes al escuchar mi historia ya sabrán lo que les quiero pedir ¿no?-el saiyayin observó con una gran sonrisa a los ángeles.

Gabriel: Sí.

Michael: Una alianza con nosotros los ángeles para proteger a los humanos.

Gohan: Efectivamente, ¿entonces qué dice? ¿Tenemos un trato? Aparte ustedes de seguro también vinieron paras pedirme una alianza o me equivoco-comentó el saiyayin.

Michael: No, no se equivoca para nada joven Trunks.

Gohan: Entonces tenemos un trato.

Michael: Sí-este extendió su mano para estrechar las manos con el saiyayin, a lo que este correspondió su saludo, luego este hizo lo mismo con Serafall, al igual que Gabriel hizo lo mismo con su hermano.

Michael: Bueno es hora de irnos, ha sido un gusto joven Trunks-dijo el líder de los ángeles parándose de su asiento al igual que su hermana.

Serafall: Vuelvan otro día.

Gabriel: Sí, con gusto, ustedes también son bienvenidos al cielo cuando gusten.

Gohan: Sí, iremos uno de estos días para conocer el cielo.

Ambos ángeles asintieron a lo dicho por el saiyayin.

Serafall: Hay que acompañarlos a la puerta Gohan.

Gohan: Sí.

Ya a las afueras de la mansión de Serafall y Gohan.

Gabriel: Ha sido un gusto conocerlos.

Gohan: Igualmente, por cierto hay que enfrentarnos un día de estos Michael-san, Gabriel-san.

Michael: ¿Por qué quiere enfrentarnos si perderíamos contra usted?-dijo este sorprendido y su hermana igual estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por el saiyayin.

Gohan: Lo sé, pero quiere ver que tan fuertes son-este les sonrió a los 2 ángeles.

Michael: Cuando vayas al cielo, podremos enfrentarnos si quieres-dijo Michael.

Gohan: Por supuesto.

Ambos ángeles estaban a punto de desaparecer en un círculo de transporte cuando de repente una esfera de energía iba dirigida hacia estos.

Gohan: Cuidado-este rápidamente usando su velocidad apareció delante de los ángeles para contrarrestar la esfera de energía con otra esfera de energía causando una explosión en el aire.

Serafall: ¿Gohan qué sucede?-dijo la maou sorprendida por el repentico ataque sorpresa.

Gohan: Serafall quédate atrás junto a Michael y Gabriel ¿entendido?-este giró levemente su cabeza para ver a la maou y a los ángeles seriamente.

Serafall: Gohan ¿qué sucede?-viendo con extrañeza el repentino cambio del saiyayin.

Gohan: Ni yo lo sé, Michael, Gabriel, por favor quédense atrás junto a Serafall-este observaba fijamente a los ángeles.

Los ángeles a ver su seriedad solo asintieron a lo dicho por éste.

Pero en esos instantes Gohan y los demás vieron cómo se formaba un gigantesco campo de energía, Gohan al no saber de qué trataba ese campo se puso en pose de pelea.

Gohan: ¿Quién anda ahí? Ya salgan-gritó el saiyayin dirigiendo su vista a unos arbustos que se encontraban a lo lejos.

En eso 3 personas aparecieron, una de estas personas era una mujer de pelo blanco y piel azulada con un vestido rojo, otro sujeto de piel blanco y un tono de piel más azulado que la de la mujer, además de estar vestido igual que su compañera, pero el último sujeto que apareció tenía pelo puntiagudo que le recordaba a alguien al saiyayin, además de una armadura que se le hacía muy familiar y una extraña máscara.

Towa: Por fin nos conocemos Son Gohan-dijo la demonio mostrando una sonrisa, su compañero, Mira, estaba de brazos cruzados, pero el sujeto enmascarado caminó hasta estar por delante de sus compañeros y empezar a elevar su poder, donde un aura entre gris y negra empezaba a rodear su cuerpo.

Serafall, Michael y Gabriel se quedaron estupefactos al sentir el poder de los 3 sujetos que estaban enfrente de ellos, inmediatamente pudieron notar que esos 3 sujetos podrían acabar con todas las facciones si ellos quisieran, pero se asombraron más al sentir la energía del sujeto enmascarado.

"No puede ser esta energía es superior a Gohan en su estado base"-fueron los pensamientos de los 2 ángeles y la maou.

Gohan empezó a aumentar su poder, donde un aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo.

Gohan: Este sujeto es superior a mi estado base ¿quién rayos es este sujeto?-fueron los pensamientos del saiyayin.

Towa solo sonrió al ver que el sujeto enmascarado es más fuerte que Gohan.

Towa: Esta pelea esta ya ganada-fueron los pensamientos de los demonios.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, además en el siguiente capítulo explicaré el por qué el ssj1 de Bardock es más fuerte que el ssj2 de Gohan, de mii parte es todo y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Victor0606: Y falta la muerte de rias jajaja**

 **Zafir09: Kiba si estará con los ángeles al igual que Asia, pero Koneko y Gasper estarán con los demonios y tal vez issei este con los caídos, todavía no lo sé.**

 **Kenallo25: Gracias por el apoyo, es que quería hacer un fic donde el clan gremory sea como que el antagonista antes del verdadero antagonista jajaja.**

 **Blackgoku123: como e capítulos más amigo.**


	11. Gohan vs el sujeto enmascarado

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra el sujeto enmascarado)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a los time breaker)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Cell perfecto y Gohan súper saiyayin 2 se quedan mirando fijamente antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 11.- Gohan vs el sujeto enmascarado.

Los time breaker han llegado hasta donde estaban Gohan, Serafall, Michael y Gabriel, ¿cuál será su objetivo al haber puesto una barrera para que no se sintiera el poder fuera de esa barrera?

-Aaaaaahh-fue lo que grito el saiyayin antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el sujeto enmascarado.

Gohan le iba a dar un rodillazo al sujeto enmascarado, pero este lo evitó contrarrestando con su rodilla, así ambos empezaron una pelea de rodillas mientras se alzaban más en el are.

 **N/A: Imagínense a Gohan peleando como si estuviera peleando contra súper Buu Gothenks.**

Después de llegar hasta cierta altura, ambos peleadores empezaban a lanzarse golpes a diestra y siniestra, Gohan le intentó dar un codazo al sujeto, pero este lo atrapo con una mano y con la mano que tenía libre golpeó el rostro del saiyayin, estos empezaron a pelear a alta velocidad donde Gohan intentaba darle un golpe pero no podía, siempre terminaba el recibiendo el golpe por parte de su enemigo, por lo que la maou y los ángeles no podían ver la batalla, pero si podía ver destellos que aparecían y desaparecían en distintos lugares muy rápidamente.

-Están peleando a una velocidad increíble-fueron los pensamientos de Michael que estaba asombrado y temblando ante el poder que dejaban mostrar los peleadores.

-Ese sujeto enmascarado ciento que no es él mismo ¿por qué?-se preguntó la serafín viendo con preocupación al saiyayin.

-Tú puedes Gohan-fueron estos los pensamientos de su novia, que era la que más estaba preocupada por el saiyayin en esos momentos.

De regreso con la pelea.

Ambos seguían peleando a gran velocidad, Gohan intentaba darle un golpe pero era inútil, Bardock aprovechó un descuido del saiyayin para darle un derechazo seguido de una patada que lo mandó a volar contra la mansión de Serafall causando que los espectadores se apartaran rápidamente de ahí ya que no querían estar en medio de esa batalla, Gohan al ser mandado contra la mansión, la destruyó, pero Bardock lanzó una ráfaga de ki sin darle respiro al saiyayin, pero Gohan la contra resto contra ráfaga de ki causando una explosión, Gohan aprovechó esa explosión para tomar uno de los pies del sujeto enmascarado y empezar a girar con él hasta mandarlo contra unos árboles, pero el sujeto enmascarado logró evitar el impacto, este desapareció de la vista de él por lo que Gohan empezó a buscarlo pero al mirar para arriba fue recibido por una patada que logró cubrir a tiempo con sus manos, pero Bardcok empezó a bombardearlo con varios golpes a una gran velocidad donde el saiyayin solo podía cubrirse, este intentó darle una patada, pero el sujeto enmascarado desapareció antes de recibir la patada y aparecer detrás de él para darle un golpe que lo mandaría al suelo.

-Maldición, no he podido darle un golpe, ¿quién rayos es él?-pensó el saiyayin mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gohan por favor usa tu poder del súper saiyayin, no quiero verte con esas heridas, por favor-dijo sorpresivamente la maou con lágrimas en sus ojos sorprendiendo al saiyayin ya que era la segunda vez que la veía llorar, la primera fue por felicidad, pero esta vez era por su culpa y eso lo hacía enojar.

Los serafines solo veían con asombro al saiyayin ya que este tenía varios rasguños y de algunas partes estaba sangrando, pero la más preocupada era Serafall, pero lo que ellos no pudieron ver fue que el sujeto enmascarado no tenía ni un sólo rasguño.

-No te preocupes Serafall yo me encargo, pero no llores por favor-dijo el saiyayin serio antes de encarar a su enemigo. Te derrotaré maldito-dijo con furia el saiyayin ates de transformarse en súper saiyayin.

Pero lo que no se esperaba nadie, ni siquiera Gohan era que el sujeto enmascarado también se haya convertido en súper saiyayin.

-¿Súper saiyayin? ¿Acaso él es un saiyayin?-pensó con asombro Gohan.

-Imposible tiene la misma transformación que Gohan-pensaron los espectadores que apoyaban al saiyayin.

Gohan se lanzó al ataque para iniciar el segundo round, pero lo que él no sabía o más bien fingía al igual que sus enemigos fue que detectaron que habían llegado otras personas y que estas estaban afuera de la barrera observando la pelea, ya que ellos no tenían el poder suficiente para romper dicho campo o barrera de energía.

-Él es Gohan-dijo Ophis señalando al saiyayin aunque viendo con preocupación a este ya que notó que a diferencia de él, el sujeto enmascarad que derrotó a la mayoría de la brigada del caos no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Así que él es Gohan-pensaron Kuroka, Arthur y Le fay viendo al saiyayin.

De regreso a la batalla.

Gohan le tiró una patada al sujeto enmascarado pero este lo detuvo con muchísima facilidad con una sola mano, Gohan intentó darle otra patada pero su golpe fue detenido con muchísima facilidad, Gohan al ver que sus pies no podían hacer nada más por el momento intentó tomar a Bardcok con la guardia baja ya que le lanzó una ráfaga de ki pero el sujeto enmascarado solo se hizo a un lado para que el ataque pasara de largo y explotara en la barrera pero sin causar ningún daño, Gohan aprovechó ese momento para darle un golpe a su enemigo, que esta vez sí acertó ya que agrietó ligeramente su máscara para después zafarse de su agarre y lanzarle un kame hame ha a quemarropa.

La maou y los serafines dieron una leve sonrisa ya que pensaron que por fin Gohan había derrotado a su contrincante pero estos tuvieron unas miradas de horror al ver que el enemigo no sufrió ningún daño, que lo único que salió dañado era su máscara ya que se agrietó aún más.

Mientras tanto en el universo 7 del futuro.

-Esos poderes son increíbles-dijo el androide N17 mientras le rompía el cuello a un joven.

-Sí, después de esto sigamos entrenando más N17-comentó la hermana del androide, N18 mientras esta estaba sentada sobre una pila de cadáveres.

23 minutos después.

-Bien atáqueme N18-dijo N17 que estaba a punto de volver a entrenar.

-No te lo dejaré tan fácil N17-comentó su hermana antes de lanzarle una ráfaga de ki.

De regreso al mundo de DXD.

Gohan se había transformado en súper saiyayin 2, pero a pesar de haber aumentado su poder apenas y le lograba dar unos golpes al sujeto enmascarado que aumentó su poder hasta superar el súper saiyayin 2 de Gohan.

Serafall, Michael y Gabriel estaban estupefactos a lo que veían, no se podía describir sus expresiones ya que era muy difícil ya que tenían entre una mirada de tristeza, preocupación y terror, pero la más afectada es Serafall.

Ophis y los demás sobrevivientes de la brigada del caos tenían una mirada de asombro y terror, pero más Ophis ya que aparte de que ella había peleado contra Gohan en su estado base y la humilló, ahora él estaba siendo humillado con su transformación dorada y lo peor de todo lo estaba haciendo el tipo que mató a los más poderosos después de ella de la brigada del caos.

Gohan se hallaba intentado dar tanto golpes como patadas al sujeto enmascarado que solo se dedicaba a esquivar con suma facilidad, este apenas y tenía unos rasguños, pero en cambio Gohan estaba sangrando de varias heridas que le propinó su enemigo, además se estaba quedando sin energías, ya que todavía no controlaba el súper saiyayin fase 2.

Gohan se estaba quedando sin opciones por lo que lanzó un masenko para intentar hacerle algo pero este se cubrió con sus manos en forma de x, cuando este iba a volver a atacar se sorprendió al no ver al saiyayin por ningún lado por lo que empezó a buscar, hasta que este dio media vuelta, lo único que recibió fue una potente patada del saiyayin que lo mandó a volar además de romper la mitad de su máscara.

Cuando este se reincorporó y observó a Gohan con la mitad de su máscara rota, Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿P-papá?-preguntó con asombro el saiyayin asombrando a los presentes que estaban dentro de la barrera.

Pero el sujeto enmascarado no digo nada, en cambio solo volvió a su estado base sorprendiendo al saiyayin.

-¿Ya no pelearás?-preguntó el saiyayin.

Pero Bardock solo decidió ponerse "al lado" de sus aliados.

-Creo ya fue suficiente-dijo la demonio Towa. Por ahora no te mataremos Son Gohan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el saiyayin al mismo tiempo que se ponía del lado de Serafall y los demás.

-Sólo venimos a darte un aviso-la demonio sonrió.

-¿Y Cuál es?-dijo Gohan.

-En tan solo unos días vendrán unos viejos amigos.

-N17 y N18-dijo Mira que hasta el momento se había quedado sin hacer nada.

-Nos vemos luego Son Gohan-dijo Towa antes de desaparecer la barrera y desparecer con sus aliados en un portal.

Gohan no podía creer lo que sus ojos escuchaban, esos malditos pensaban traer a ese mundo a esos malditos androides, él no lo iba a permitir, no permitiría que mataran a nadie de ese mundo pensó el saiyayin antes de volver a su estado base y caer desmallado por el excesivo uso de su ki.

Cabe mencionar que cuando desapareció la barrera, Ophis y los demás se asombraron más de lo que ya estaban al sentir el gran poder de Gohan.

Serafall al ver al saiyayin inconsciente corrió en su ayuda.

-Gohan, por favor despierta Gohan-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la maou mientras intentaba hacer que su querido Gohan despertara.

-Él sólo esta inconsciente, por favor cálmate Serafall-dijo Michael intentado consolar a Serafall.

Serafall logró "estabilizarse" y.

-Por favor ayúdenlo-dijo la maou dirigiéndose a los ángeles.

-Por supuesto, ven con nosotros-comentó Gabriel.

Serafall asintió y puso uno de los brazos de Gohan en su hombro para poder cargarlo.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-Vamos con ustedes-dijo Ophis apareciendo junto a los demás.

Ophis-sama ¿qué hace aquí?-dijeron Michael y Gabriel.

-Quería venir a avisarle a Gohan de esos sujetos que aparecieron, pero al parecer llegué demasiado tarde-dijo Ophis.

-¿Acaso ya los conocías?-dijo Michael.

-Sí, quisiera contarles todo en el cielo.

-¿Por cierto quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Gabriel.

Serafall no decía nada ya que a ella en ese instante solo le preocupaba Gohan.

-Ellos son Kuroka, Arthur y Le fay Pendragón, los únicos que quedan de la brigada del caos-comentó Ophis.

-¿La banda que ha estado ganando fama estos últimos meses?-preguntó con nerviosismo el Serafín.

-Sí, pero tranquilo, ya no existe más la brigada del caos, aparte también vine para pedirle ayuda a Son Gohan ya que esos tipos que acababan de desaparecer ellos con anterioridad estaban a punto de matarme, además de que me mostró el cuerpo de las personas más fuertes después de mí, además el sujeto azulado dijo haber matado a la antigua facción de los demonios y la antigua facción de los héroes, en pocas palabras ellos han destruido a mi organización-dijo Ophis recordando cómo le mostraban el cuerpo de Rizevim y Cao Cao, los más fueres de sus respectivas facciones.

Michael al entender que era un tema serio decidió confiar en ella por lo que llevó a todos al cielo.

Al estar ya en el cielo, mandaron al serafín Uriel a que llevara a Gohan a "su hospital" en lo que ellos hablaban.

En la sala de reuniones de los ángeles.

Ahora estaban sentados en la sala de reunión Michael, Gabriel, Ophis, Kuroka, Arthur y Le Fay.

La única que no estaba era Serafall ya que esta fue con Uriel para cuidar a su querido Gohan.

-Por favor cuéntenos lo sucedido Ophis-sama-dijo el líder de los ángeles Michael.

-Sí-respondió Ophis.

Una explicación más tarde.

Phis les había relatado desde que Rias Gremory fue a "pedrile ayuda" para derrotar a Gohan, de cómo esta no le hizo caso pero si fue a enfrentarlo, les contó sobre su batalla que tuvieron y de cómo fue humillada por éste, de cómo al regresar a su hogar vio su escondite destrozado y varios cuerpos tirados entre ellos el de Akeno Himejina, también les contó sobre su pelea que tuvo y de cómo aparecieron Kuroka y los demás y de cómo ella había decidido pedirle ayuda a Gohan para que él pudiera hacerle el favor de derrotar a esos sujetos, ya que ella no podía.

-Esto es grave-comentó Gabriel con voz seria.

-Sí, además están todavía esos tales N17 y N18-dijo Michael.

-¿N17 y N18? ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Arthur.

-Buen ellos son…

40 minutos después.

Michael le relató a Ophis y los demás de la historia del saiyayin, de todo lo que este sufrió, de sus batallas contra el hermano de su papa, las peleas en ese planeta namek, la pelea contra el tirano Freezer que aniquiló a la raza del padre de Gohan, la muerte de su padre por una enfermedad y la muerte de sus amigos a manos de esos androides 17 y 18 y de cómo este estuvo enfrentándolos por varios años así de su última batalla contra ellos y de cómo llegó a ese mundo.

Al terminar de escuchar lo dicho por Michael, nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba, Gohan venía de otro mundo donde todo era caos y sufrimiento, ellos no podían creer que de verdad existieran sujetos que podían destruir panetas con un solo dedo, de seres que fueron más fuertes que el propio Gohan. Kuroka, Le Fay y en cierta medida Arthur se quedaron congelados al escuchar la historia y "ver" la batalla del saiyayin.

-Entonces si esos sujetos llamados N17 y N18 son más fuertes que Gohan estamos en graves problemas, ya que esos tres sujetos eran más fuertes que Gohan, bueno no sabría decirte de la mujer ya que tienen un nivel parecido, pero en cambio el otro sujeto enmascarado es más fuerte que Gohan, el otro tampoco sabría decirte, pero si los 5 deciden atacar este mundo desgraciadamente no habrá nadie que los pare ni siquiera Gohan-dijo con nerviosismo Ophis.

-Tienes razón Ophis-sama tal vez esos sujetos sean más fuertes que Gohan, bueno al menos el sujeto enmascarado y su compañero tal vez si sean más fuertes que él, pero tal vez Gohan sea más fuerte que la mujer que los acompañaba y los androides-opinó la serafín Gabriel.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Ophis.

-Si es cierto-dijo Michael como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-Cuando Gohan-san nos relató su historia, él nos dijo que antes de venir él ya contaba con el súper saiyayin y que aun así no podía derrotarlos, podía derrotar a uno pero siempre que uno iba perdiendo se metía el otro, además cuando llegó a este mundo el alcanzó una nueva transformación que él denominó súper saiyayin fase 2-dijo Gabriel acordándose de cómo Gohan les contó de cómo alcanzó el súper saiyayin 1 y 2.

-Entonces quieres decir que al alcanzar esa transformación dices que Gohan ya ha de ver superado el poder los androides o ¿no?-dijo Ophis.

-Sí, efectivamente Ophis-sama-dijo Gabriel alegre.

-Bueno aun así, suponiendo que los 5 ataquen, y Gohan derrote a los androides y a la mujer que los acompañaba todavía quedan esos 2 sujetos que parecen ser más fuertes que Gohan-san-dijo Michael.

-Cierto, la única opción que nos queda es hacer una alianza de todas las facciones y rezar que Gohan logre derrotar a los 5 futuros enemigos y nosotros al hacer la alianza aprovecharemos cualquier momento de distracción de parte de los enemigos para atacar con todo lo que tenemos al enemigo para por lo menos distraerlo y que Gohan aproveche eso y los derrote-dijo Ophis con determinación.

-Con todas las facciones te refieres a-dijo Arthur que había salido ya de su trance junto con su hermana y Kuroka.

-Sí, me refiero a la facción de los ángeles, los caídos, los demonios, los asgardianos, los youkai, los hindús, los dioses griegos, los dragones y todas las demás facciones que existen-dijo Ophis.

-Esa definitivamente sería una gran alianza, junto al poder de Gohan tal vez tengamos chance de derrotarlos-dijo Michael con determinación en su voz.

-Sí, y déjenme decirles que también necesitamos ayuda de gran rojo y Trhiexa-dijo Ophis.

-¿Quéeee? Gran rojo y Trhiexa-dijeron todos los demás presentes.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.

-Malditos, no se los perdonaré, les mostraré el poder de un saiyayin-dijo con furia un hombre antes de transformarse en súper saiyayin y lanzarse al ataque contra sujetos.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, espero y sea de su agrado, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos en otro episodio.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Kenallo25: va a recibir ayuda de alguien más, pero de ellos desgraciadamente no, si no va a ser al revés, pero en mii fic de Trunks en dxd.**

 **Victor0606: Sí, me di cuenta de es demasiado tarde, perdona amigo.**

 **Alexzero: ahora espera a que muera jajaja, va a sufrir, Gohan si alcanzará otra transformación pero no será en este "arco", aquí está la continuación, que la disfrutes.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te guste el capítulo amigo, todas las facciones existentes harán una gran alianza eso sin dudar, y koneko si volverá a estar con su hermana, oye que gran idea, ya que yo nunca supe porque kuroka mató a su jefe, y sobre issei será un caído pero tardará.**

 **Blackgoku123: Beelzebub está meditando las cosas pero se unirá a la alianza y a Gohan.**

 **La: ¿no te referías a Mira? Ya que él está más con Towa que Bardock, aparte sobre el nivel de poder, no sé si de verdad es más fuerte que gogetassj4, yo tomaré él nivel de poder que tienen en xenoverse 2, y ta vez tú te refieras a su poder en el juego de dragón ball héroes.**


	12. Bardock el guerrero saiyayin

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin?

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Broly despierta el super saiyayin 3)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra el sujeto enmascarado)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a los time breaker)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Cell perfecto y Gohan súper saiyayin 2 se quedan mirando fijamente antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 12.- Bardock el guerrero saiyayin.

Año 739 Planeta Vegeta.

-Feeezer ¿por qué demonios nos atacas?-preguntó Bardock que se estaba revelando contra el tirano.

-Así que el legendario súper saiyayin está aquí, que desagradable-habló Freezer sentado en su nave.

-Así que eso piensas Freezer, pues este será una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta Vegeta y también cambiar mi destino y el de Kakarotto y obviamente también tu miserable destino-dijo Bardock mientras creaba un cañón espiritual en una de sus manos.

Freezer sólo escuchaba y empezaba a cumular energía en uno de sus dedos.

-Será tu fin-gritó Bardock antes de lanzar su cañón espiritual contra el tirano de Freezer.

-Jajajaja-río Freezer mientras aumentaba de golpe el tamaño de su esfera de energía que absorbió el poder de Bardock.

-¿Qué hizo?-dijo Bardock sorprendido.

-Jajaja-continuó riendo Freezer mientras lanzaba su ataque contra Bardock y el planeta Vegeta.

-Aaaaaahhhhh-gritó Bardock mientras empezaba a ser consumido por el ataque de Freezer. Lo siento Gine, Raditz y Kakarotto-pensó Bardock mientras un agujero dimensional se empezaba a formar. Bardock tiene una última visión y en esa visión ve a su hijo Kakarotto enfrentándose a Freezer en un planeta desconocido para él, ante esto él sonrió antes de ser absorbido por el agujero dimensional.

-Misión completada-dijo Towa. Por cierto Mira-Towa se dirigió a su creación.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió Mira.

-¿Tienes la máscara?-peguntó la demonio.

-Sí-respondió este antes de sacar una máscara con el símbolo de los time breaker.

-Muy bien vayamos a ver a nuestro nuevo compañero-dijo la demonio antes de crear un portal y desaparecer en este.

Varias horas después con Bardock.

-¿D-dónde estoy?-preguntó el saiyayin mientras observaba que estaba en una especie de cueva y de alguna manera estaba curado. Ese maldito de Freezer, si tan sólo, si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte-este empezó a recordar como Freezer los traiciono y de cómo exploto el planeta Vegeta junto a su esposa Gine al mismo tiempo que su ki se elevaba rápidamente. Yo, yo, yo te, yo te hubiera matado Freeeeezer-dijo Bardock antes de lanzar un gran grito y que su cabello se volviera dorado transformándose así en el súper saiyayin.

En otro lado.

-Vaya, parece que despertó nuestro invitado-dijo Towa mientras bebía té junto a Mira.

-Y también a aumentado su ki de golpe, aun así no es nada comparado a mí-dijo este con total tranquilidad.

-Vayamos a hacerle una visita-comentó Towa.

-¿Llevo la máscara?-preguntó Mira.

-Sí, mientras antes lo controlemos mejor-dijo Towa con una sonrisa.

De regreso con Bardock.

-¿Qué es este poder?-dijo el saiyayin mientras se observaba con detenimiento. ¿Acaso habré obtenido el legendario súper saiyayin?-se preguntó este.

Este continuó analizado su cuerpo y tras dar unos golpes y patadas al aire comprobó que su fuerza y velocidad había aumentado, por lo que dejó mostrar una sonrisa.

-Así que este es el poder del súper saiyayin, es más que impresionante, con esto de segur podré derrotar a Freezer-dijo Bardock con una sonrisa confiada.

Este seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por Towa y Mira.

-Al parecer ya despertaste Bardock-san-dijo la demonio.

-¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó el saiyayin.

-Me llamo Towa y el que me acompaña es Mira y somos demonios-dijo Towa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Demonios? Ya veo y ¿qué quieren conmigo?-volvió a preguntar el saiyayin que aún estaba transformado en súper saiyayin.

-Queremos que colabores con nosotros-respondió Towa.

-Jum, ni lo sueñen no estaré bajo el mando de nadie más jamás-respondió el saiyayin poniéndose en guardia.

-Ya veo entonces será a la fuerza-dijo Mira mientras lanzaba una esfera de ki al saiyayin.

Bardock esquivó el ataque dando un pequeño salto pero Mira apareció delate de él, Bardock le iba a soltar un puñetazo pero fue fácilmente bloqueado por el antebrazo de Mira.

-Es rápido-pensó el saiyayin.

Este le iba a soltar una patada pero fue boqueada fácilmente, Bardock aprovechó y le lazó una esfera de ki que dio de lleno en Mira, este se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ningún rasguño por lo que rápidamente tomó distancia para lanzarle un cañón espiritual pero Mira lo contrarrestó con otro ataque de energía creando una explosión y una gran nube de humo se formó.

Este se lanzó al ataque contra Mira pero lo engaño haciéndole pensar que le iba a lazar una ráfaga de ki, este había puesto sus brazos en fooma de x, pero al no recibir ningún impacto rápidamente buscó al saiyayin pero cuando lo encontró fue recibido por un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar, Bardcok usando su velocidad voló hacia Mira para darle una patada que lo mandaría contra el techo de esa "cueva" rompiéndola, pero Bardock no cesó ahí su ataque ya que apareció arriba de él y con una gran fuerza le soltó un tremendo golpe al estómago de Mira haciendo que este escupiera tantita saliva y mandándolo nuevamente al suelo creando un cráter.

-Esto se acaba ahora-dijo Bardock mientras lanzaba un cañón espiritual hacia dónde estaba Mira creando una gran explosión arrasando con todo el lugar. Al parecer no fue la gran cosa-dijo Bardcok des transformándose.

Este estaba dispuesto a salir volando cuando oyó una voz atrás de él.

-Nada mal Bardock-san, pero aun así te falta mucho para derrotarnos-dijo Towa mientras aparecía con Mira con ligeros rasguños.

Bardock volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la voz y al ver a su enemigo casi sin ningún rasguño pensó-Imposible, acaso mi ataque ¿no le causó ningún daño?-se preguntó el saiyayin así mismo algo sorprendido.

Bardock nuevamente se iba a transformar en súper saiyayin pero no lo hizo ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, al bajar la vista vio el puño de Mira en su estómago.

-Imposible este sujeto ¿es más fuerte que yo?, eso no lo puedo permitir, soy un saiyayin-pensó Bardock antes de caer inconsciente por el duro golpe que le propició Mira.

-Colócale la máscara Mira-dijo la demonio sonriendo.

-Sí-dijo este ante de bajar a dónde había caído Bardock para ponerle la máscara.

-Mientras nadie logre romper la máscara, Bardcok-san será nuestro aliado-comentó Towa.

-Jum ahora vayamos a esos planetas que tienen personas con un nivel mayor al humano-dijo Mira.

-Bardock-san debería de agradecernos, esa máscara le dará más poder-comentó la demonio Towa.

7 horas después.

-Otra vez he sido derrotado maldita sea-pensó Bardcok mientras se intentaba mover, pero al ver que no podía. ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Qué me está pasando?-se preguntó el saiyayin mientras intentaba que su cuerpo reaccionara.

Después de intentarlo varias veces se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, o más bien de lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo.

-¿Q-qué estoy haciendo?-pensó el saiyayin mientras veía cómo su cuerpo tenía agarrado a una chica de pelo rosa y estaba pisando a un sujeto que tenía una especie de cicatriz en su ojo y además que ya estaba muerto

-S-suéltame para poder vengar a mis amigos, a Naruto-kun, a Sasuke-kun y a Kakashi-sensei-dijo la peli rosada de nombre Sakura.

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo eso?-se preguntó el saiyayin mientras mataba a la chica con una ráfaga de ki.

-Ya terminamos de recolectar la energía aquí vayamos al siguiente lugar Bardock-san-dijo Towa que apareció junto a Mira con este.

-Estos tipos, ¿ellos me está haciendo esto? ¿Pero cómo?-se preguntaba el saiyayin hasta que después de varios segundos se percató del algo. Ya veo, esta máscara me controla, maldita sea tengo que buscar la manera de zafarme de su control mental-dijo Bardcok mientras intentaba zafarse pero nada funcionaba.

10 años después, año 749.

-Maldita sea, ya han pasado 10 años, 10 malditos años que estoy bajo el control mental de estos malditos sujetos, está sucediendo lo mismo que con Freezer, maldita sea, además 10 años matando un motón de gente inocente-se lamentaba el saiyayin mientras su cuerpo asesinaba a un chico de pelo naranja.

 **N/A: Aquí Bardock al sacrificarse por su hijo y todo eso como que su conciencia ya no le permitía matar inocentes como antes lo hacía, no sé si me sé explicar.**

-Devuélveme a mis hermanas, a mis amigos, a mis padres y a mi Rito-dijo una chica de pelo rosa que estaba enfadada y hacía su último esfuerzo por derrotar al extraño sujeto que le arrebató todo.

-Bardcok-san ya que has acabado con ellos, continuemos con el siguiente planeta, ahora iremos a un planeta en donde habitan unos tales espíritus- dijo Towa.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ellos me han estado entrenando y gracias a ellos dominé el súper saiyayin y alcancé mi transformación que llamé súper saiyayin fase 2, la otra cosa negativa e que al parecer la única manera de librarme de su control mental es que alguien rompiera aunque sea un cacho de la máscara y eso era imposible ya que no hay nadie que me pueda derrotar a parte de esos malditos sujetos, lo malo es que esa demonio llamada Towa al parecer ha mejorado la máscara parra que ni rompiéndose me pueda liberar del control mental, maldito algún día me vengaré-pensó con furia el saiyayin enmascarado.

31 años después.

Vemos a un Bardock con 66 años y que a pesar de su edad todavía se conservaba como si tuviera 25 años.

 **N/A: La edad de Bardock me la invente pero si alguien sabe su verdadera edad cuando murió por favor háganmelo saber y también aquí cambiaré unas cosa, como la edad de envejecimiento de lo saiyayin, en la historia original creo e a partir de los 80 años, aquí lo haré a partir de los 120 años y vivirán un total de 205 años o más.**

-He dominado el súper saiyayin fase 3 y he aprendido a tele transportarme y a detectar el ki per a pesar de eso no he logrado zafarme del control metal, han pasado 41 año desde que estoy bajo el dominio de estos malditos, hasta cuando lo estaré maldita sea, además he matado a tantas personas como la de ese mundo donde unos jóvenes estaban peleando contra una tipa de 3 ojos raros, otro donde habían seres gigantescos sin ningún razonamiento, el lugar raro de esa chica de pelo rosa, el de los espíritu, mi enfrentamiento contra unas tales trinity seven, la pelea contra esas chicas que se les llamaba sekirei, la lucha contra un chico zombie y sus amigas de poderes algo raros y mi reciente batalla contra ese lugar en donde habitaban según varios dioses, esos lugares han sido los únicos que han puesto resistencia, los otros lugares sólo me enfrentaban con armas inútiles y no duraban ni 10 minutos,-decía el saiyayin mientras estaba quieto escuchando la plática de sus "jefes".

-Vayamos a atacar a ese grupo llamado la brigada del caos-comentó Towa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Está bien y luego iremos por Son Gohan-dijo Mira.

-Estos tipos planean seguir con su destrucción-pensó el saiyayin.

En algún lugar con los antiguos demonios y la facción de los héroes.

-Ese poder venía del inframundo-dijo Cao Cao a sus compañeros.

-Sí per ya investigué y según lo que logré ver es que al parecer Sirzech y Asmodeous están muertos y Serafall junto a un tipo llamado Son Gohan son los nuevos reyes demonios.

-¿Derrotaron a 2 maou? ¿Fue esa tal Serafall?-preguntó Siegfried.

-No, ella es la más débil de los 4 maou-respondió Euclid.

-¿Entonces habrá sido ese sujeto llamado Son Gohan?-preguntó Cao Cao.

-Es lo más probable ya que Serafall aunque haya recibido ayuda de su hermana no podría derrotar ni a Asmodeous-contestó Rizevim.

-Entonces tenemos que vigilar a Son Gohan, podría ser un peligro para nuestros planes-dijo Euclid.

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible-comentó una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon rápidamente hacia dónde provenía la voz y se encontraron a una mujer acompañada de un hombre alto azulado y de otro sujeto que tenía una extraña máscara.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo entraron aquí?-preguntó con cautela Siegfried.

-No necesitan saberlo ya que todos ustedes morirán aquí mismo-dijo Mira con un tono agresivo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-preguntó Cao Cao enfadado y sacando su sacred gear.

-Espera, no hay que subestimarlos-dijo repentinamente Rizevm.

-Rizevim tiene razón ya que se infiltraron sin ni siquiera ser detectados-comentó Siegfried.

-Además aunque nosotros seamos 4 ellos son 3 y será una pelea difícil-esta vez habló Euclid.

-Te equivocas chico, el único que peleará con ustedes es él-señalando al sujeto enmascarado.

-¿Él sólo? Y crees que podrá derrotarnos a nosotros 4-dijo Siegfried en un tono burlón.

-Hay están mal ustedes-dijo Towa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Euclid.

-Sólo hay tres de ustedes-dijo sentándose sobre su báculo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?-Euclid no acabó de hacer su pregunta ya que sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho que le hizo escupir sangre, al bajar la vista vio que le habían atravesado el pecho pero a los pocos segundos el sujeto enmascarad retiró su mano y dejó caer muerto a Euclid.

Los demás de la brigada del caos cuando se dieron cuenta de la muerte de su compañero se sorprendieron por que no vieron en qué momento se movió.

Rizevm rápidamente preparo una esfera de energía de la destrucción, Cao Cao su lanza y Siegfred sus espadas, los tres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo a atacar al extraño sujeto enmascarado que sólo estaba esquivando los ataques con suma facilidad.

-Mira acaba con los otros-dijo Towa.

-Entendido-dijo su acompañante antes de retirarse a donde estaban los otros miembros de la brigada del caos.

5 minutos después.

Bardock tenía agarrado del cuello a Rizevim, estaba pisando a un Cao Cao que ya yacá muerto bajo su pie y ya había matado a Siegfred con una fuerte patada.

-M-maldito ¿quién rayos eres?-peguntó Rizevimm tratando de zafarse.

Pero el sujeto no respondió.

-Yo no puedo morir aquí, no lo permitiré soy el gran Rizevim Lucifer y o moriré ate alguien como tú-dijo con enfado el demonio antes de cargar una poderosa esfera de la destrucción en su mano, pero antes de que esta la pudiera lanzar Bardock le atravesó el pecho con una ráfaga de ki.

-Llévate 2 cuerpos Bardock-san-dijo la demonio Towa.

El sujeto enmascarado conocido como Bardock solo agarró a Rizevim y Cao Cao y ya solo estaba esperando órdenes.

Pero en es llega Mira.

-Esos sujetos a pesar de llamare la facción de los héroes y los antiguos demonios son todos unos débiles que no merecían ni que me esforzara en matarlos-dijo Mira de brazos cruzados.

-Qué lástima, no hay nadie que te pueda divertir Mira-dijo Towa con una sonrisa, Por cierto agarra los otros 2 cuerpos restantes, le haremos una visita a su líder.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó este tomando los cuerpos.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato-dijo la demonio.

Una pelea contra Ophis después.

-Esta tipa a pesar de tener un poder algo grande no piensa con claridad sus ataques-pensó Bardcok mientras escuchaba a su "jefe" platicar con la líder de ese grupo llamado brigada del caos. Y la chica peli roja de hace rato está obsesionada con ese tal Son Gohan me pregunto por qué-pensó Bardock.

Durante la pelea del saiyayin contra Gohan.

Bardcok se encontraba en una pelea de súper saiyayin contra ese ser llamado Son Gohan.

-Son Gohan, así que eres un saiyayin eh, pero nunca te vi en el planeta Vegeta, será que ¿serás hijo ya sea del príncipe Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz o Kakartto? Sí es así me sorprende que hayas alcanzad el súper saiyayin pero aun así me pregunto ya habrá sido derrotado ese bastardo de Freezer-fueron los pensamientos del padre de Goku cuando de repente Son Gohan le logró meter un puñetazo que le agrietó ligeramente la máscara y le lanzó un kame hame ha a quemarropa. Sí muy bien hecho niño-pensó el saiyayin mientras "aplicaba ki" a la máscara para que si esta se rompía el pudiera zafarse del control mental y hacerles creer a Mira y Towa que seguía bajo su dominio, ya que al dominar el súper saiyayin fase 3, su poder es tan inmenso que supera a la persona que creó la máscara, en este caso Towa y al superar a la creadora de la máscara aunque esta la haya "mejorado" para que no se rompiera, más bien aunque se rompiera no se pudiera salir del control metal, al ser Bardcok más fuete que la máscara y su dueña este podría liberarse por fin.

-¿Qué tal esto?-dijo Gohan dando un grito y transformándose en súper saiyayin fase 2.

-Así que ese es tu verdadero poder, si lo dominaras tal vez mi cuerpo utilizaría la misma transformación que tú para hacerte frente, pero se ve que apenas la alcanzaste y no la ha entrenado, es por eso que mi súper saiyayin es más fuerte que el súper saiyayin 2 de ese mocoso-pensó Bardock mientras seguía combatiendo contra el saiyayin.

-Masenko-gritó el saiyayin mientras una onda de ki salía disparada contra Bardcok que puso sus manos en x para cubrirse.

Este después de recibir el ataque no vio al saiyayin por ningún lado por lo que al voltear la mirada fue recibido por una fuerte patada que le rompió la mitad de la máscara.

-Por fin, ahora solo fingiré-pensó Bardock mientras se levantaba.

-¿P-papá?-preguntó con asombro el saiyayin.

-¿Papá?- entonces puede que él sea hijo de Kakartto ya que cuando él nació el parecía mucho a mí y si él me reconoció como su padre es quiere decir que Kakarotto es su padre, tendré que averiguar que fue de él y de Freezer-pensó el saiyayin mientras volvía a su estad base y se ponía a lado de sus "aliados".

1 hora después.

-Así que N17 y N18 irán a enfrentar a Son Gohan. Tal vez necesite mi ayuda por lo que iré a ayudarle, para así recompensar que destruí creo era su casa durante la pelea-pensó el saiyayin mientras Towa se le acercaba.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Bardock-san-dijo la demonio mientras retiraba la máscara rota y preparaba la nueva.

Mira sólo estaba observando desde más atras con los brazos cruzados.

Towa estaba confiada pensando que Bardcok seguía bajo su dominio por lo que le iba a colocar la máscara como si nada cuando de repente.

El saiyayin de un brusco golpe mandó a volar a Towa contra la pared agrietando dicha pared, pero Mira seguía de brazos cruzados.

-Malditos no se los perdonaré, les mostraré el poder de un saiyayin-dijo con furia Bardcok mientras se transformaba en súper saiyayin y se lanzara al combate contra Mira que también hizo lo mismo.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo del año, espero y les haya gustado, espero se la hayan pasad bien en navidad y en año nuevo, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Seth Vlad Tepes: No, lo hará Sona por así decirlo.**

 **Kenallo25: No encuentro tu cuenta secundaria, manda link porfa.**

 **Alexzero: No solo la tendrá difícil, se verá acorralado por los androides y Towa.**

 **Victor0606: Y la que faltan jajaja ook no.**

 **Zafir09: No lo pesaba matar, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de hecho, de hecho esa era mi idea amigo, que Bardcok ayudará a Gohan, ¿cómo lo supo? Jajaja**

 **Blackgoku123: Disfruta esta parte amigo.**

 **Broly999: Espera con ansias el siguiente capítulo amigo, lo de Broly lo cambiaré ya que había puesto que alcanzaría el súper saiyayin legendario fase 3 y no creo que Bardock y Gohan peleando juntos e saiyayin fase 3 puedan derrotarlo, tengo el xenoverse 2 pero para play 4, lo siento amigo.**

PD: En lugar de Broly a quién ponemos como enemigo.

Coleer Y Kind Cold

Bojack y su grupo

Demigra

U tr enemigo, ustedes deciden


	13. La alianza más grande

Opening (Mind Power ki)

Desde la jungla del futuro

(Gohan y Trunks están entrenando)

Una flecha envenenada busca clamar tu vida

(Los androides pelean contra Gohan)

Moviéndose rápida y hábilmente

(Trunks intenta despertar el super saiyayin)

Frente a tus ojos

(Se ve un portal con una ciudad)

Si cierras tus ojos por temor

(Gohan es absorbido por el portal)

Sólo penetrará a través de ti

(Cell aparece absorbiendo a las personas)

Imposibilitado para ver

(Gohan se siente impotente y empieza llorar)

O percatarse de cualquier cosa

(Gohan logra una nueva transformación)

Morir así sería una pena

(Los androides atacan en equipo a Gohan)

Una espada afilada

(Gohan protege a Serafall de un ataque)

Deberá atravesarle

(Trunks se transforma en super saiyayin)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan nuevamente pelea contra los androides)

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

(Se aprecian a 2 sujetos viendo la pelea)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Los time breaker son derrotados)

No lo sabemos

(Gohan pierde contra el sujeto enmascarado)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se enfrenta a Ophis)

Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder

(El planeta tierra es destruido en un sueño de Gohan)

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

(Gohan se toma de las manos con Serafall)

Eso es lo que haré

(Aparece Cell Perfecto en la ciudad Kuoh)

El guerrero del futuro en Kuoh.

Capítulo 13.- La alianza más grande de todos los tiempos.

Gohan se ha enfrento al guerrero enmascarado Bardock, desgraciadamente el hijo de Son Goku ha sido derrotado, sin embargo los demonios Mira y Towa le dijeron al saiyayin que traerían a los androides a esa era ¿qué sucederá ahora?

En el cielo.

-¿La ayuda de gran rojo y Thriexa? ¿Está segura Ophis-sama?-preguntó un asombrado Michael.

-Sí, ya que no importa que tan fuerte sea Gohan, nosotros debemos de hacer lo posible para defender nuestro mundo-respondió Ophis.

-Pero suponiendo que gran rojo nos ayude, que le hace pensar que Thriexa aceptará-esta vez habló Arthur.

-Para eso si necesitaremos la fuerza de Gohan, si Thriexa se opone a esta alianza, no tendremos de otra más que eliminarlo-dijo Ophis.

-Es una buena opción, sólo falta que Gohan se recupera de su batalla para informarle de esto -esta vez habló Gabriel.

Ante lo dicho por la serafín, todos asintieron.

Con Serafall.

-Por favor recupérate Gohan-san-habló con preocupación la maou mientras sostenía una mano del saiyayin.

3 horas después.

Michael y Ophis se encontraban con Serafall esperando a que Gohan se despertara para informare de la alianza que planeaban hacer, aunque primero le informaron a Serafall, lo cual esta aceptó sin ningún problema.

Pasados ciertos minutos, Gohan empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿D-dónde estoy?-preguntó algo confundid el saiyayin.

-Estás en el cielo-habló Michael

-Ya veo-dijo el saiyayin poniéndose de pie. ¿Qué paso con esos sujetos?-el semblante de Gohan pasó de tranquilo a serio.

-Se fueron después de que te desmayaras-dijo Ophis

-Ya veo-respondió Gohan. Gracias por la hospitalidad pero me retiro-dijo Gohan empezando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas Gohan?-preguntó Serafall.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a entrenar, si esos sujetos en verdad piensan traer a los androides, debo de volverme más fuerte para hacerle frente no sólo a los androides si no a esos tres extraños sujetos-dijo Gohan serio.

-Sobre eso, tenemos algo que comentarte algo-dijo Ophis.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó el saiyayin volteándose a verlos.

-Hemos decidido hacer una gran alianza, toda las facciones unidas, inclusive los dragones más poderosos de nuestro lado, más tu poder seguro que derrotaremos a los androides y a esos sujetos-dijo una emocionada Serafall.

-Deshagan esa alianza-dijo sorpresivamente Gohan.

-¿P-pero por qué?-preguntó Serafall que estaba sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Gohan.

-Ustedes no conocen que tan terribles pueden ser los androides, si ustedes los enfrentan serán asesinados, así que para evitar muertes innecesarias será mejor que no los enfrenten-dijo Gohan todavía con su semblante serio.

-Pero tú solo tal vez no puedas contra todos ellos-esta vez habló Michael.

-No importa si mi cuerpo es destruido en mil pedazos, yo me enfrentaré a ellos hasta la muerte, ya que mi espíritu de pelea es demasiado grande y los derrotaré pase lo que pase-respondió Gohan.

-¿Acaso no prometiste quedarte a mi lado?-preguntó Serafall con tristeza.

¿Qué?-dijo sorpresivamente Gohan.

-Responde-dijo Serafall con un semblante triste.

-Sí, prometí protegerte-dijo Gohan.

-Entonces si los enfrentas solo y mueres, fallarás en tu promesa de quedarte a mi lado y me habrás decepcionado, eso es lo que quieres-dijo Serafall al punto de empezar a soltar ligeras lágrimas.

Eso dio directo en el orgullo del saiyayin.

-Claro que no quiero decepcionarte, verás que los derrotaré y regresaré a tu lado-dijo Gohan poniendo su mano en el hombro de Serafall.

Pero esta quitó su mano en un rápido movimiento.

-Entonces si no me quieres decepcionar, si quieres estar a mi lado, deja que te ayudemos Gohan, deja que te ayudemos a derrotar a esos androides que te arrebataron tu niñez, déjanos ayudarte a derrotar a esos extraños sujetos, por favor-dijo Serafall empezando a derramar lágrimas.

-Pero ¿por qué los quieren enfrentar aun sabiendo que hay una enorme diferencia en cuanto a poder?-preguntó el saiyayin.

-Porque es nuestro mundo y queremos defenderlo aun así nos cueste nuestras vidas, así que por favor ayúdanos a derrotarlos Gohan-dijo Serafall.

Gohan resignado después de que Serafall le haya dado en su orgullo, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

-Está bien-dijo Gohan dando un suspiro.

-Que bien-dijo Serafall regalándole una sonrisa al saiyayin.

-¿Cuál es su plan?-dijo Gohan?

-Vamos a enviar a algunos ángeles a pedirle ayuda a los ángeles caídos, a los asgardianos, los yokai, los hindús, los dioses griegos y los vampiros-dijo Michael.

-Yo me encargaré de avisarle a los demonios-dijo Serafall.

-Aparte yo iré con gran rojo, ya que él es uno de los más fuertes en este mundo, iré a hablar con él para que nos ayude-habló Ophis.

-Esto es sorprendente, es agradezco su ayuda, pero si me van a ayudar va a ser con ciertas condiciones-dijo Gohan tomando su semblante serio otra vez.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Michael.

-Me voy a enfrentar a los androides primero y trataré de acabar con ellos lo más pronto posible, después de eso me enfrentaré a los sujetos de ayer, y es ahí donde ustedes entran, ustedes sólo van a atacar cuando vean una abertura de enemigo, en caso de que no la vean tienen que esperar hasta que haya una ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Gohan.

-Sí, estamos de acuerdo, aun así, eso era lo que planeábamos hacer-dijo Michael.

-Ya veo, buen, me retiro a entrenar-dijo Gohan.

-Espera-lo interrumpió Ophis.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el saiyayin.

-Después de haber reunido a todas las facciones, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda-comentó Ophis.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Gohan.

-Hay un dragón que es incluso más poderoso que gran rojo, su nombre es, e dragón del apocalipsis Thriexa, necesitaremos también de su pode, peo voy yo sola tal vez no me crea y me asesinará, además de que si me asesina y se libera causará destrucción en todo el mundo y eso sólo complicaría las cosas-dijo Ophis.

-Y lo que quieres que haga es que vaya contigo para convencer a ese dragón, y en caso de que no acepte eliminarlo ya que a estar libre podría causar problemas ¿Verdad?-dijo Gohan.

-S-sí así es-dijo algo sorprendida Ophis ante la capacidad de deducción de Gohan.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero hasta entonces, estaré entrenando-dijo Gohan retirándose para empezar a entrenar lo más pronto posible.

-Con eso está todo resuelto-dijo Michael.

-Sí-respondió Ophis.

-Me iré al inferno para avisarle a los demonios-dijo Serafall desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

-Yo iré con gran rojo-dijo Ophis también desapareciendo.

-Yo iré con Gabriel y los demás para ver quién va a ir a avisarle a las facciones.

En el inframundo.

Serafall se hallaba caminando hacia donde fue la coronación de Gohan y ella para avisarle a los demás demonios sobre los enemigos, pero ella se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Beelzebub, Koneko, Gasper y Kiba con los demonios al servicio de Serafall y Gohan.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó Serafall con seriedad.

-Serafall-sama ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?, ha ocurrido un gran problema-dijo un demonio.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Serafall.

En eso Kiba se acercó a Serafall y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Serafall-sama, unos extraños sujetos aparecieron hace un día, estos dijeron que tenían un mensaje para Gohan, y es que unos sujetos llamados androides N17 y N18 iban a venir aquí a acabar con él-dijo Kiba.

Serafall sorprendida de esto preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mi ex presidenta Rias Gremory, después de que Gohan matara a su hermano, ella fue a liberar a Gasper para que la ayudara, pero este al negarse lo abandonó y Koneko y yo nos vimos forzados a seguirla, al igual que Akeno-san, ella fue a pedirle ayuda a Ophis para que asesinara a Gohan, a lo cual esta fingió aceptar, yo me pude dar cuenta de eso, pero no Rias, después de que se fuera aparecieron 3 extraños sujetos, uno era una chica acompañada de un hombre alto junto a otro sujeto enmascarado que asesinó a Akeno-san, nos informaron de esos androides, aunque no sé porque a nosotros, Rias al negarse a venir a decirles tomamos la decisión de buscar a Gasper y luego a Beelzebub-sama para que nos retirara nuestras piezas de demonios y así avisarles a usted y a Gohan de este peligro-terminó de decir Gasper.

Serafall se quedó impactada ante la historia de Kiba, al parecer esos sujetos aparecieron ante ellos, aunque no sabía él porque, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que ellos decidieron abandonar a Rias Gremory.

-Y yo me disculpo por intentar asesinarla la otra vez, el miedo me invadió y por eso la ataque, a lo cual me siento profundamente arrepentido, es por eso que he venido a pedir perdón junto a los ex miembros del Clan Gremory para que nos acepte de nuevo en el infierno bajo las órdenes suyas y de Gohan-dijo Ayuka inclinándose ante Serafall.

Serafall al ser bondadosa notó que sus palabras eran reales, por lo que los perdonó.

-Está bien Ayuka, te perdono a ti y a los antiguos miembros de clan Gremory-dijo Serafall.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Ayuka.

-Sí respondió Serafall.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Gohan-sama?-preguntó un demonio.

-Él se fue a entrenar para derrotar a los androides y a esos 3 extraños sujetos.

-¿Qué quiere decir Serafall-sama?-preguntó el demonio.

-Verás….

Una explicación más tarde en donde Serafall comentó que los ángeles querían hablar con él para formar una alianza, a lo cual este aceptó, pero que después de eso esos 3 extraños sujetos que describió Kiba aparecieron frente a ellos, donde el sujeto enmascarado se enfrentó a Gohan y que desgraciadamente Gohan perdió, y que avisaron también de los androides a ellos, también les relató que fueron al cielo junto a Ophis y que se acordó hacer una alianza con todas las facciones y con los dragones gran rojo y Thriexa.

Ante lo dicho por la maou, todos estaban estupefactos, no podían creer el hecho de que, Gohan, el sujeto que eliminó a dos maous haya sido derrotado.

-Pero si Gohan perdió contra ellos, ¿cuál será la diferencia con el poder de todas las facciones unidas que ni juntas podrían derrotar a Gohan? ¿cuál será la diferencia al momento de aliarnos contra enemigos que ni Gohan pudo derrotar?-dijo con algo de temor Ayuka.

-Por eso Gohan-san se fue a entrenar, para aumentar sus poderes, y obvio nosotros ayudaremos.

-¿Pero lograremos vencer?-preguntó el demonio.

-Claro que sí, cuando Gohan-san me relató su historia, él me dijo que los saiyayin tienen un gran instinto para el combate y que se hacen más fuertes con cada pelea o cada vez que estas cerca de la muerte sus poderes aumentan enormemente, además él es un híbrido saiyayin, a lo que palabras de su padre antes de fallecer, el al ser un híbrido entre 2 razas, tiene más potencial que los saiyayin de raza pura-dijo Serafall emocionada.

-¿Saiyayin, qué es eso?-preguntó Gasper.

-Una larga historia que prometo contar cuando todo esto acabe-dijo Serafall.

-Entendemos, pero ahora ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Beelzebub.

-Quiero que vayan de avisarle a todos los demonios de la gran alianza que se avecina y que se pongan a entrenar para cuando sea la batalla, sus poderes aumenten-ordenó Serafall.

-Sí Serafall-san/sama-respondieron los demonios mientras se retiraban a cumplir esa orden.

-Por cierto Serafall-sama-dijo un demoño.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo la maou.

-Todos los integrantes de la familia Gremory han desaparecido ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó el demonio.

-Nada, al menos hasta que solucionemos esto-dijo Serafall.

-Sí Serafall-sama-respondió el demonio.

En algún lugar del planeta tierra.

-Maldita Serafall, algún día nos las pagarás-dijo la madre de Rias Gremory.

En el cielo.

Michael le relató de todo lo sucedido a su gente y de lo que se planeaba hacer, por lo que varios ángeles empezaron a entrenar, aunque algunos tenían miedo.

Sala de reuniones de los ángeles.

-Muy bien yo iré con Azazel para informarle de todo esto, Gabriel quiero que tu vayas con Odín y los suyos, Dulio tu ve con los dioses del olimpo, Irina tu ve con Yasaka, Xenovia tu ve con los vampiros y Uriel tu ve con Shiva, cuando estén con ellos quiero que les digan lo que les he comentado y que se solicita una reunión para mañana al medio día-dijo Michael.

-Sí-respondieron todos para empezar a ir con quienes les tocó respectivamente.

En grigrory.

-Azazel-sama, Michael-sama viene a visitarlo-dijo Reynare.

-Hazlo pasar-dijo Azazel.

Aunque este pensaba.

-¿Para qué vino?

-Azazel hay algo de lo que debemos de hablar-dijo Michael con seriedad.

-¿Y qué es?-respondió Azazel

-Lo que pasa es que….

Michael le relató todo lo sucedido a Azazel, del enfrentamiento de Gohan contra los extraños sujetos como de la alianza que se planeaba formar.

-Cuenta conmigo y con los ángeles caídos, mañana estaré a primera hora-dijo Azazel.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Azazel, es muy necearía, bueno me retiro para empezar a entrenar-dijo Michael antes de retirarse.

-Esto es un gran paso para la paz que siempre he querido, si es que se logra derrotar a esos sujetos, así que cuenten conmigo-pensó Azazel.

En el monte olimpo.

-Zeus, Dulio el joker de Michael ha solicitad hablar contigo, que es una emergencia-habló Hades.

-Hazlo pasar-respondió Zeus.

-Zeus-sama-dijo Dulio inclinándose ante éste.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me quieres decir joven ángel?-preguntó Zeus.

-Vengo aquí para solicitar su ayuda y la de todos los dioses del olimpo-dijo Dulio.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó e dios griego.

-Pues verá…..

Una explicación más tarde donde Dulio le contó a Zeus, lo mismo que Michael a Azazel, sobre la alianza que se planeaba hacer así como el enfrentamiento de Gohan.

-Ese tal Gohan ha de ver sido el del tremendo poder que apareció el otro día y que nos supera y por mucho, y si él fue derrotado y están solicitando mi ayuda, aceptaré-pensó el dios griego. Iré puntual a la reunión de mañana-dijo Zeus.

-Muchas gracias Zeus-sama-dijo Dulio.

En asgard.

-Odín-sama, la hermana de Michael-sama solicita una plática con usted rápidamente-dijo Rosewisse.

-Dile que pase-dijo Odín. Como para que ella venga hasta mí pidiendo hablar conmigo rápidamente, algo habrá pasado-pensó el dios Odín.

-Odín-sama el mundo corre un grave peligro y necesitamos de usted y de toda su facción-dijo Gabriel.

-¿Y que es esa grave situación pequeña?-preguntó Odín seriamente.

-Lo que pasa es que….

Otra explicación más tarde.

-Ya veo, entonces se piensa unir a todas las facciones inclusive a los dragones gran rojo y Thriexa para esto, ya veo, cuente conmigo y lo míos señorita, estaré mañana a primera hora en la reunión-respondió Odín.

-Gracias por su ayuda Odín-sama-respondió Gabriel.

En Kyoto.

-Yasaka-sama, un ángel solicita una reunión con usted lo más pronto posible.

-Dile que venga-dijo Yasaka que estaba con su hija Kunou.

-Yasaka-sama he venido a solicitar su ayuda y la de todos los yokai-dijo Irina entrando rápidamente e inclinándose ante la líder.

-¿Por qué jovencita?-preguntó la yokai.

-Verá….

Otra explicación más tarde.

-Ya veo, esto es grave, bueno cuenta conmigo y los míos señorita, mañana estaré ahí a primera hora-respondió Yasaka ante toda la historia contada por Irina.

En algún lugar.

-Elmenhilde-sama han venido a pedir su ayuda y la de todos los vampiros-dijo un vampiro.

-¿Quién?-respondió la líder.

-Xenovia que viene por parte de Michael-sama.

-Hazla pasar-dijo la vampiro.

-Sí-respondió uno de los suyos.

-¿Por qué vienes a pedir mii ayuda y la de los míos ángel?-dijo a vampiro.

A lo que Xenovia respondió con la historia que les contó Michael al igual que la gran alianza.

-Ya veo, me parece interesante, iré-dijo la vampiro.

-Le agradezco en nombre del cielo su ayuda-dijo Xenovia.

En la india.

-¿Para qué has venido arcángel Uriel?-preguntó el dios Shiva mientras meditaba.

-Vengo a pedir su poder y el de los suyos-respondió el ángel.

-¿Con que motivo?-dijo el dios dejando su meditación.

Otra explicación más tarde.

-Así que todas las facciones se van a ver mañana a medio día para discutir más a fondo sobre la alianza y los enemigos ¿no?-preguntó Shiva.

-Así es-respondió Uriel.

-Entonces ahí estaré-respondió el dios.

En la grieta dimensional.

Ophis ya le había relatado de lo que estaba a punto de suceder a gran rojo, y de que ella fue con él a solicitar su ayuda y la de Thriexa, a lo cual gran rojo aceptó.

-Estaré ahí, pero ¿cómo le harán para convencer a Thriexa? Ya que para habar con él tendrán que liberarlo, y si lo liberan y no acepta, sabes lo que pasará Ophis-respondió gran rojo.

-Lo sé, por eso mañana después de la reunión, Gohan irá a reclutar a Thriexa y en caso de negarse, este será eliminado.

Con Gohan.

Este se encontraba meditando en súper saiyayin fase 2 para poder controlar mejor su nuevo poder.

Un día después.

Poco antes del mediodía.

Sala de reuniones de los ángeles.

Gohan junto a Serafall ya habían llegad al cielo, primero llegó Azazel, después Zeus, luego Yasaka seguida de Emenhilde, luego llegó Odín, seguido de Shiva.

Todos estaban esperando a gran rojo y Ophis, ya que ellos no les avisaron que tenían pensado convencer a Thriexa.

Pero en lo que llegaban, los líderes de las facciones, exceptuando a Michael, estaban observando analíticamente al saiyayin, ya que sentían un enorme poder proviniendo de él.

En eso un portal se abre dejando observar a Ophis y a un señor de unos 35 años en apariencia con pelo y traje rojo, a lo que todos supusieron que era el gran rojo.

-Disculpen la tardanza-dijo Ophis.

-No se preocupe Ophis-sama-respondió Gabriel.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es la situación exactamente?-esta vez habló gran rojo mientras tomaba asiento.

Gohan iba a empezar a hablar cuando de repente un portal se formó encima de ellos, y de él salió un sujeto desconocido para la mayoría, pero conocido por Michael, Gabriel y Serafall sólo por el traje, pero muy conocido para Gohan ya que tenía la apariencia de su padre.

-Son Gohan he venido a ayudarte-dijo Bardock que salía del portal completamente para que este se cerrara.

Continuará.

Dejaré hasta aquí el capítulo de esta historia, espero y haya sido de su agrado y disculpen la tardanza enserio, pero he estado algo ocupado.

Prometo escribir lo más pronto que sea posible, sólo ténganme paciencia por favor.

De mi parte es todo y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Victor0606: Gracias y disfruta este capítulo amigo.**

 **Blake2020:** **Enjoy the chapter friend and forgive the delay and happy new year late**

 **Zafiir09: Después de que acabe con esta historia y avance en las demás haré otro fanfic de las dimensiones que destruyó Bardock, esa era mi idea desde un principio amigo, una manera sería utilizando las súper esferas de dragón, pero como no tienen conocimiento de ellas, desgraciadamente no se podrá hacer.**

 **Arg21: Esta muy interesante esa idea, y me gustaría hacerla pero desgraciadamente no se va a poder hacer, una de las razones es que aunque Trunks haya despertado el súper saiyayin todavía no lo domina y sería derrotado por el androide, Gohan y Bardock derrotarían a sus enemigos pero Trunks no, otra razón es que Trunks aparecerá pero en la historia de nueva vida.**

 **Santoryusekai: Gracias por el comentario de que mis historias son perfectas, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, y sobre lo de los comentarios y favoritos, pues que te digo, mientras a las pocas personas que les gustan mis historias como tú y los demás que comentan, con eso me conformo**

 **Si, tal vez haga otro pero con Vergil de devil may cry o con Jiren o Hit, cualquiera de ambos casos no habrá harem y solo tal vez habrá 1 pareja, y gracias por tu comentario jajaja**

 **Serían una buena historia per primero tendría que investigar sobre ellas.**

 **Guest: Omega Sheron? `para que era, se me olvidó jajaja**


End file.
